Joshua & Naomi's Okinawan Adventures
by Joshua-Sinclair
Summary: Joshua Sinclair and his cousin Mandy moves to live in Okinawa. Later on, Joshua meets and befriends Experiment 631 whom he names Naomi. From that point on, Joshua's life takes a positive turn for the best.
1. Family Resolutions

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo & Stitch. I only own the storyline, Joshua Sinclair, Mandy Mackenzie, and Experiment 631.

Note: Takes place between chapters one and two of "Lilo & Stitch's Ohana Onipa'a Adventures Episode One".

**Chapter One: Family Resolutions**

It was a nice day in the small town of Colfax in northern California. On the outskirts of town was a large two story house. Sitting in the second story bedroom was a young twelve year old boy with blond hair and blue eyes. The boy, whose name was Joshua Sinclair, was looking out the window and appeared to be in a very sad mood. It had been nearly two months since his father who was in the United States Marines had left the United States for Okinawa. Since he had no family living in Camp Pendleton, he had to move up north to his aunt and uncle's house in Colfax, California. The young boy looked at the photograph which had a picture of him, a man wearing a US Marine Corps dress uniform, and a blond woman wearing a blue dress. Joshua sighed as he looked at his father in the picture. He knew that his father would be back in a year, but he still missed him just the same. However as he looked at his mother in the picture, he placed his hand over her picture as tears formed in his eyes.

Joshua remembered from last year when he had visited his mother at the hospital. He remembered how much pain she was in and how she looked much thinner then she used to. She fought to keep a happy face in Joshua's presence despite the fact her cancer was slowly eating her away from the inside. They had talked about all the good times they had together and she had told him to stay strong in the Lord no matter what. Joshua and his father had prayed everyday that Linda would be okay. Despite their prayers and the efforts of the doctors, there was nothing that could be done. One day when Joshua had come home from school and wanted to go see his mother, he had learned that his mother had passed away. He was utterly crushed that day as the reality sank in that his mom would never be coming home again. Since that day, he stopped socializing and kept to himself at school. It had been almost a year since that fateful day and he didn't feel any better at all.

At that moment, a knock was heard at the door. The boy did not answer and just looked back out the window. The door slowly opened and a teenage girl with brown hair and blue eyes walked into the room. It was his cousin, Mandy Mackenzie.

"Joshua?"

Joshua just ignored his cousin and continued looking out the window. Mandy quietly closed the door, walked up to Joshua, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Joshua, I know it must be hard for you, but its going to be okay."

Joshua closed his eyes as he replied, "How? How can it be okay? Mom is gone forever and dad is on the other side of the world."

Mandy took in a deep breath as she looked at her cousin understandingly. "I understand how you feel but your mom would want you to be happy no matter what."

Joshua turned and hugged Mandy as he wept on her shoulder. Mandy returned the hug as she tried to comfort her cousin.

"Now please try to be happy Joshua. Remember today is Friday, and you know what happens on Fridays right?"

Joshua nodded as he replied, "Yes I do. That means dad will be calling today."

Mandy patted Joshua's head as she replied, "That's right, Joshua. Now you just cheer up and come downstairs to join us for dinner, okay?"

Joshua smiled slightly and wiped the tears from his face as he said, "Okay."

Just then, the nearby phone sitting on the nightstand started ringing. Joshua looked at the caller ID on the phone and immediately recognized it. Mandy saw this as well and smiled at Joshua as she nodded.

Joshua quickly picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?" After a moment Joshua's face turned from one of sadness to happiness. "Dad! This is a surprise! How are you doing?" Joshua nodded as his father answered. "Yes, I am doing good too. Who's here with me? Well Mandy is here right now. You want to talk to her?"

Joshua nodded and handed the phone to Mandy as he said, "He'd like to talk to you."

Mandy smiled as she took the phone. "Hi Uncle Henry. Hows things been going for you in Okinawa?" After a moment, Mandy nodded as she said, "Well, I just finish my freshman year, which I have absolutely no intention of ever repeating by the way. I will be starting my sophomore year after summer break."

Joshua watched as Mandy continued talking on the phone to his father. Upon seeing Mandy's eyes widen, he knew something good was happening.

"What?" asked Mandy in an excited voice. Joshua lifted an eyebrow as Mandy continued, "The high school in Okinawa is doing a foreign exchange student program? Oh yes, please! I would like that very much. I'll have to check with mom and dad, but I think they will approve. They both know how I always wanted to visit Okinawa."

After a moment, Mandy handed the phone to Joshua as she said, "You're going to love this, Joshua."

Joshua took the phone and asked, "Hi dad, what's happening?" Joshua listened for a moment before an excited look appeared on his face. "You really mean it? I... I get to come to live with you in Okinawa? Oh yes, please I would really like that. Yes, I think Uncle Carl and Aunt Carol would approve." Joshua nodded as he said, "Sure... sure that would be nice! We'll all talk in a couple hours. Love you dad. Bye."

With that, Joshua hung up the phone and then turned to Mandy with a smile. "Did you hear that? Dad says that he found a way so both of us can go to Okinawa!"

Mandy jumped up and down excitingly and hugged her cousin tightly. "That's great news! I always wanted to visit Okinawa and it looks like you won't have to wait a whole year to see your father after all."

Joshua nodded as he said, "He will be calling again tonight and will want to speak to all of us on the speaker phone."

Mandy nodded as she said, "Of course, your father will want to make sure my mom and dad approve of getting me enrolled in the foreign exchange student program, which I am totally sure they will."

Joshua jumped up and down as he said, "This day is turning out to be better then I thought it would."

Mandy smiled as she placed her hand on Joshua's shoulder. "See? I told you that your day would brighten up."

Joshua chuckled as he said, "You were right as usual."

Mandy grinned as replied, "That's because I know everything, Joshie boy."

Joshua smirked and shook his head. "Yeah, you wish Manda Panda!"

Mandy giggled as she tackled Joshua down and started tickling him. Joshua burst out laughing and struggled to get away, but to no avail.

"Hahaha! Please... stop! Mandy... Haha... stop!"

Mandy giggled as she continued tickling her cousin mercilessly as he continued to try to get away. After several moments, a woman's voice was heard calling them downstairs for dinner. Mandy quickly jumped up and started running from the room.

"Race you to the table!"

Joshua jumped up and ran from the room as he replied, "Oh, you're on!"

...

Meanwhile on the Island of Kauai in the Hawaiian Islands, Jumba Jookiba was in his lab aboard his spaceship. It had been nearly a week since he had returned to Hawaii from Okinawa after Lilo and Stitch had been officially reunited after several years apart. Lilo had changed so much over the years. She had grown into a very beautiful woman and she had a five year old daughter named Ani. Lilo was married to a US Marine named Luke, but he was killed in combat a couple years ago during the Second Korean War. Lilo had never fully recovered from her loss and was usually very sad. However thanks to Stitch being in her life once again, she started to be happy once again. Jumba and Stitch moved back to Kauai with Lilo and Ani while Pleakley decided to remain in Okinawa with Yuna and Tigerlily.

After having spent the day with the rest of the family, Jumba had begun to resume work on his latest project. Inside of a clear bullet-proof container was a green experiment pod with the numbers, 6-3-1. The experiment pod was being held up above a glass of water.

Jumba pressed a couple buttons as he said, "Alright, making final calculations on..."

Just then a voice announced, "Hiya Jumba!"

"Spies!" exclaimed Jumba as he threw a large towel over the container and looked behind him. Standing at the entrance of the lab was a skinny green-furred male experiment with white fur on his chest and around his eyes. He also had a light blond Mohawk. Jumba sighed in relief as he said, "621? Well this is being pleasant surprise."

"Likewise," said Experiment 621, aka Chopsuey. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

Jumba chuckled as he replied, "Is always bad time for evil genius scientist for to being 'caught' as you say." He then pulled off the towel from the container, revealing the green experiment pod.

Chopsuey looked the pod over with amazement. "Ooh... is that what I think it is?"

Jumba nodded as he said, "You are being correct. I was wanting to show 626, but then he would be telling on evil genius to not-so-little Hawaiian girl. And if she is learning I am making new evil genius experiments, she will be having Jumba's head on silver platter."

Jumba then flipped a switch, causing the metal claw that was holding the pod in the container to drop it into the glass of water. A split second later, the pod began to glow in a bright white light and slowly expand in the container. After a moment, the bright orb flashed very brightly. The light then subsided, revealing a green-furred female experiment. She was a bit taller then Stitch but not quite as tall as 627. She had lighter green fur on her chest and around her eyes. She had rabbit-like ears which were similar to Angel's, though slightly bigger. She also had a set of long antennae coming out of her head much like Angel does. Her body was a feminine shape and her chest came out much like Angel's, only a bit more. The most noticeable feature was the black and blue Thai Chi emblem on her chest.

631 looked around and started growling upon seeing Jumba and Chopsuey. 631 leapt at the container in an attempt to break out, but was bounced back without cracking the container.

Chopsuey snickered as he looked at 631 who was now scratching and clawing in an effort to break free. "Feisty isn't she? What exactly does she do?"

Jumba smiled as he replied, "I am being glad you asked. You see, while 631 has all powers of 626, she is also having additional powers as well. First being, she can be lifting 4,500 times her weight, is an excellent swimmer, is immune to all of 627's powers, and is being programmed with highly adaptive martial arts."

Chopsuey lifted an eye ridge as he looked up at Jumba with a curious look on his face. "Adaptive martial arts?"

Jumba glanced at Chopsuey as he answered his question. "Meaning if she encounters foe with a style of martial arts she is being unfamiliar with, is only taking one, maybe two matches before she is adapting to style and is able to defeat foe. Also she is pre-programmed with all known martial arts on Earth."

As 631 continued looking for a way out, Chopsuey looked at her as he asked, "You don't think she'll find a way out do you?"

Jumba let out a loud laugh as he replied, "Don't be ridiculous. I have made sure container is being completely indestructible."

Chopsuey looked at 631 with admiration, then back at Jumba as he cackled slightly. "Any experiment who can take on my arrogant blue brother is alright in my book."

Jumba chuckled as he replied, "One thing is certain, 626's pride is going to be very hurt when he is learning girly experiment is being better fighter then him."

Chopsuey nodded and turned to face 631 with a grin on his face. "Hey there, babe." 631 blinked a couple times at Chopsuey as he continued, "So how did a nice girl like you end up in a place like this?"

631 growled at Chopsuey and then performed a high kick to the glass, causing a crack to form. Chopsuey, slighty startled by 631's move, jumped back a bit.

"Whoa, easy princess. I was just wanting to know if you wanted to have dinner at my place or yours?"

This only got 631 even more furious as she threw another side kick, this time completely shattering the container.

"Oh not good," said Jumba as he backed away.

631 cackled as she jumped down from the table and onto the floor. Chopsuey looked 631 over with a grin on his face.

"Yuuga morcheeba. Yuuga tay... boochibo?"

"Meega nala kweesta!" snarled 631 as she backhanded Chopsuey, sending him flying into the wall. 631 then walked toward Jumba slowly, ready to pounce at him.

Jumba gulped as he slowly backed away, holding up both hands. "Nice 631... good 631, please not to be hurting evil genius scientist."

Jumba's quickly grabbed a blaster and loaded it with a capture net. However, before he could use it on her, 631 karate chopped his hand, causing him to yell out in pain and drop the blaster. After destroying the blaster, 631 got ready to strike Jumba again. Before she could attack Jumba though, Chopsuey tackled her to the ground.

631 growled and threw Chopsuey off of her. She then jumped up on her feet and took up a fighting stance. At that moment, someone was heard coming in. Pleakley, who was visiting from Okinawa, entered the room with a feather duster and singing "Heartbreak Hotel" very poorly. 631 covered her ears and howled in pain from Pleakley's terrible singing. After a moment, 631 growled at Pleakley and charged at him. Pleakley jumped up and ran around the room screaming as the green-furred female experiment chased him down. Taking advantage of 631's distraction, Chopsuey grabbed 631 from behind and put her in a chokehold.

Pleakley ran and hid behind Jumba, trembling in fear. "Have you lost your mind? How could you just go and activate that little monster?"

Jumba let out a laugh as he said, "Relax, evil genius is having situation under control. See? 621 is having 631 completely restrained as we..."

Before Jumba could complete his sentence, 631 grabbed Chopsuey's hand and quickly broke out of the chokehold. She then picked him up and threw him right into the nearby bulkhead. Chopsuey stood up and charged at 631, only for the green-furred experiment to perform a jump kick to his head, knocking him out cold.

"Well so much for everything being under control!" exclaimed Pleakley

Pleakley then tried to run from the room, only for 631 to pounce on top of him. She then opened her mouth wide and snapped her jaws shut around Pleakley's entire head. The one-eyed alien ran back and forth as his muffled screams were heard.

"Please to be holding 631 in place," said Jumba as he quickly ran up to a nearby control station and pressed several buttons. Moments later, a large dehydration cannon lowered from the ceiling and aimed at 631. Not wanting to take any chances, Jumba quickly fired the dehydration cannon at 631 while her jaws were still clamped down on Pleakley's head. A bright flash went off and as the flash subsided, Pleakley fell to the ground with his head still intact. 631's pod fell right next to him.

Pleakley panted as he crawled up to a nearby table with a bottled water on top. "Water... I need... water..." He slowly stood up and placed his hands onto the table to hold himself up. He then grabbed the bottle of water and started gulping it down.

Jumba picked up the pod and looked it over as he said, "Looks like Jumba is needing to be fixing bugs before trying to activate new experiment again."

Chopsuey walked up to Jumba, rubbing his head. "You sure made her quite feisty."

Jumba nodded as he said, "Too feisty if you are asking me."

Pleakley stood up and and placed his hands on his hips. "Oh yeah, how did you figure that out?"

"Please to be relaxing, obviously Jumba is needing to be figuring out way for to be controlling 631's nasty temper. Until them I will be putting pod away in safe place where no one can find it."

**End of Chapter - More to Come Soon**

_**Author notes: **__I have decided that I am going to give my story Joshua & Naomi's Izayoi Adventures a full overhaul. I am not only adding several more chapters to the plot, I am editing the other chapters considerably and am even having so Joshua's cousin Mandy gets to move to Okinawa and be featured as a main character as well. Also decided to change the title to Joshua & Naomi's Okinawan Adventures._


	2. Family Reunion & Meeting New Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo & Stitch. I only own the storyline, Joshua Sinclair, Mandy Mackenzie, and Experiment 631.

Note: Takes place between chapters one and two of "Lilo & Stitch's Ohana Onipa'a Adventures Episode One".

**Chapter Two: Family Reunion & Meeting New Friends**

Joshua's father, Henry Sinclair, sat in the Okinawa airport waiting area. Like Joshua, Henry had blue eyes. Henry's blond hair was darker then Joshua's and was cut short in a high and tight which was standard regulation for US military personnel. He was wearing blue jeans, brown shoes, and a red t-shirt. Henry's t-shirt had the word "Marines" written in yellow with the full Marine Corps logo just below. Henry looked at his watch and then up at the wall display showing all the flight times. He felt relieved when he learned that he was able to bring his son and his niece over from States due several factors. One was the fact he learned that the Okinawan high school was doing a foreign exchange student program which his niece Mandy was able to take part in. Another was the fact Mandy had lots of experience in watching younger family members including Joshua. One contributing factor to Joshua being able to move to Okinawa was the fact that his longtime penpal and friend Lilo Pelekai had gotten him in touch with Yuna Kamihara and her father who both stated that they would be happy to help out in caring for Joshua.

Nearby, Yuna and Sparky stood together at the concession stand, thinking about what kind of drink to buy. Yuna looked quite different now from when Stitch lived with her. Her outfit was virtually similar though her hair was now combed straight back. Yuna looked at the yellow-furred electric-type alien experiment and smiled. She remembered the mixed emotions she went through a few weeks ago when Stitch had returned to Hawaii with Lilo. She was happy that Stitch was finally back with his first human companion after being apart for several years. However after Stitch left, she had started feeling lonely again since it now felt like a part of her was missing. Then about a week later when she went to get her hair done, she struck up conversation with Sparky like she normally did when she got her hair done.

However their conversation continued longer then before. Sparky understood how sad Yuna was and was happy to continue talking with Yuna for the entire day since it was not really that busy that day anyways. Sparky had tried out several different kinds of styles on Yuna, the last one being her current style. Even after Sparky was done for the day, the two decided to go get a bite to eat and talk about whatever. Eventually, Sparky officially took Stitch's place in Yuna's life. Only two weeks after Stitch had gone back to Hawaii, Yuna was finally happy again thanks to Sparky filling in the void that Stitch left.

Just then, a female voice announced over the speaker that a flight had arrived from the States. Henry checked his watch and stood up, knowing that his son and niece's flight had just arrived. Yuna and Sparky stood next to Henry, both of them looking forward to meeting a couple new friends. After about a minute or two, several people started walking from airport terminal. Henry looked at each of the people as they passed by. After a few moments, Henry spotted two familiar people: One was a twelve year old blond boy with blue eyes and the other was a young teenage girl with curly brown hair and blue eyes. Joshua was wearing blue jeans, reddish t-shirt with a green dragon logo on it, and black/white converse All Star shoes. Mandy was wearing blue jeans, tennis shoes, and a green tank top.

Joshua looked around and spotted his father. "Dad!" exclaimed Joshua excitingly as he ran forward and hugged his father tightly.

Henry returned the hug as Mandy walked up to the two with a smile on her face. Yuna walked up to Mandy and offered her hand as she said, "Hi, I'm Yuna."

Mandy shook Yuna's hand as she said, "Oh hi. I'm Mandy. You know my uncle?"

Yuna smiled as she replied, "Yes I do. A mutual friend of ours got the two of us in touch with each other."

Henry turned to Mandy as he said, "And how is my favorite niece doing?"

Mandy hugged Henry as she replied, "Wonderful, Uncle Henry."

Joshua looked at his cousin and father with a smile on his face, happy that not only was he reunited with his father, Mandy was going to be staying over as well.

Yuna walked up to the blond boy and shook his hand as she said, "So, you are this Joshua that your father talked so much about."

Joshua nodded as he replied, "That would be me." Joshua then noticed Sparky standing next to Yuna. "Oh cool! You got a pet dragon."

Sparky jumped up excitingly and flew several circles around Joshua before stopping in front of him and shaking his hand. "Hi. Meega Sparky."

Joshua blinked a couple times in confusion and asked, "Wow... your dragon can talk?"

Yuna laughed as she replied, "Of course Sparky can talk."

Joshua nodded as he looked at Sparky. "Nice." Joshua then turned to Yuna as he asked, "So, what so long have you lived in Okinawa for?"

Yuna grinned as she replied, "Oh, I lived here all my life... well actually I spent most my life living on the island of Izayoi with Grandma since my father is always away working on some scientific project. However a couple years back, I ended up moving here to stay with my mean cousin since Grandma was no longer able to take care of me and Stitch."

Joshua lifted an eyebrow as he asked, "Stitch? That sounds like a strange name. Is he another dragon like Sparky?"

Yuna laughed as she replied, "Well... they are very similar in some ways, but different in other ways."

Joshua nodded as he turned to his father. "Hey dad, how come you never told me that there were real live dragons in Okinawa whenever we talked on the phone?"

Henry thought for a moment, then looked at Yuna who was currently giggling a bit. "Well there is a reason for that. However we can talk about it when we all get to the house... that is assuming Yuna is still able to stay the night."

Yuna nodded as she said, "Of course. My cousin may be mean but even she has her moments sometimes."

"Then it's settled. Yuna and Sparky are having a sleepover," said Henry as he turned to Joshua and Mandy. "So, how did you two enjoy your trip?"

Joshua nodded as he said, "Very good actually. I always love going on an airplane and I think this was the longest plane trip I ever took. I was a bit surprised at first when we stopped in Alaska. I... well..."

Mandy giggled as she said, "Oh, when Joshie boy heard that we had landed in Alaska, he started to think that Okinawa was an island off the coast of Alaska."

Yuna and Sparky both covered their mouths and started giggling, as did Mandy. Joshua slapped his hand on his forehead and moaned. Henry shook his head as he said, "Now Joshua, I thought you told me you got an A in geography."

Joshua moaned as he replied, "So I made a mistake. Big deal. I bet even you got places mixed up in your day."

Henry chuckled at bit before turning to Mandy. "So I take it the trip was fun for you too?"

Mandy grinned as she rubbed Joshua's head, causing him to moan a bit. "I sure did, Uncle Henry."

Joshua brushed Mandy's hand away as he asked, "So dad, are there any good places for us to visit here?"

Henry nodded as he said, "Sure, I know of a place. However right now, we should head home to rest since you both are obviously very tired from your trip and are likely experiencing jet lag."

Joshua and Mandy looked at each other, then back at Henry and nodded in agreement.

Henry smiled as he added, "However I don't think there is any harm in going to a nice local restaurant first."

Joshua and Mandy both gasped and looked at each other excitingly. Yuna looked at Sparky and winked, then turned to Henry, Joshua, and Mandy as she said, "And I know the perfect place the five of us can go."

Joshua, Mandy, and Henry all looked at each other for several moments and then nodded before turning back to Yuna and Sparky.

Henry placed his left hand on Joshua's shoulder and his right hand on Mandy's shoulder as he said, "That sounds like a very good idea. Lead the way Yuna."

With that, Yuna, Sparky, Joshua, Mandy, and Henry all left the airport waiting area and eventually arrived outside near the parking lot. Henry then led the four toward his rental car which was a dark blue Honda.

As the group reached the car, Mandy quickly rose her hand and started to announce, "I got sh..."

Mandy was suddenly cut off as Joshua announced, "Shotgun!"

Mandy moaned and put her hand down. "Oh drat."

After getting Joshua and Mandy's luggage into the trunk, the five then got into the car with Joshua sitting in the front seat.

Henry started up the car, then glanced back at Yuna and asked, "How do I get to this nice restaurant you mentioned?"

...

About twenty minutes later, Henry pulled up in front of a nice looking cafe. After finding a nice parking spot, Henry, Joshua, Mandy, Yuna, and Sparky all stepped out of the car.

Joshua looked around in fascination as he said, "Wow, this place is awesome! Even better then in those pictures you sent me last month, dad."

Mandy was just as astonished by the beautiful Okinawan scenery. "You ain't lying Joshie boy. I never seen such beauty before in my entire life."

Yuna and Sparky both looked at each other and shook their heads. Yuna then turned to Mandy and Joshua as she said, "If you think this place is nice, wait until you see my home island of Izayoi."

Joshua lifted an eyebrow as he replied, "Izayoi? Hmm, I never heard of that island."

Yuna nodded as she said, "Well, it is a very nice and peaceful place. Great effort has been made to maintain its natural beauty in order to protect the Spiritual Stone and the many Yokai that live there. In fact, Izayoi was one of the few islands in the Ryukyu Island chain left untouched by the Second World War."

"Yokai? Who are they?" asked Mandy in a curious tone.

"Oh, the Yokai are the spiritual creatures who live in Izayoi. There are many different kinds."

"Have you ever seen them?" asked Joshua.

"Of course I have. In fact, there is one Yokai who has been a close friend of mine for many years. His name is Kijimunaa. You'd really like him."

Upon arriving in the cafe, they were greeted by a nice waitress who showed them to their table by the window where they could enjoy the nice view. Eventually, they ordered their meals which consisted of various local cuisines. The group continued their conversation from earlier as they enjoyed their meals.

After taking a couple bites, Joshua looked at Sparky and thought about how cool looking he was. He turned to Yuna as he asked, "So, where did you find your dragon?"

Yuna grinned as she looked at Sparky, then back at Joshua as she replied, "Well, it happened several years back. Sparky was sent by some really bad people to steal Stitch's good deed counter. Of course Sparky was under the influence of a mind control device at the time, so he had no control over what he was doing. Anyways, even though the bad guys didn't get the good deed counter, it was briefly removed from his wrist which caused all of his good deeds to automatically reset."

Joshua looked at Yuna with amazement. "Wow, so how did Sparky end up staying with you?"

Yuna thought for a moment, then answered Joshua's question. "Well, at first he simply lived elsewhere in Izayoi and got a job at the hair salon. Oh did I tell you that Sparky is an excellent hair stylist?" Mandy and Joshua both shook their heads before Yuna continued, "Anyways, after Stitch went back to his old home, I was feeling very empty. However Sparky filled in that emptiness and we ended up becoming best of friends."

Joshua nodded as he looked at Sparky for a moment with a smile before turning to Yuna. "Well, I have led a pretty interesting life myself. Sadly I have not befriended any dragons or any other strange creatures, however I did have a few friends in both my neighborhood and at school. There was one friend who lived in my neighborhood who was especially fun to hang with. His name was Ralph. Ralph and I, and sometimes a few others, would always pretend that we were in the Marines which was somewhat common considering we lived on a Marine base. We would always dress up in military camouflage, then go into the hills and bushes where we would pretend that we were shooting North Koreans. Though a couple times, I stayed out too late and mom ended up putting me on restriction for a week on more then one occasion."

Yuna smiled as she said, "I remember how Stitch and I would get in trouble with my mean cousin Tigerlily just for staying out a little late."

Mandy looked at Yuna as she asked, "Wow, your cousin seems very strict."

Yuna moaned as she said, "That's not the half of it. She is very mean and she always makes fun of my friend Stitch. Also she always sides with Penny, a very mean girl from school."

Mandy's jaw dropped in total shock from what she just heard. "Are you serious? What a bi..."

"Ahem! Mandy?" said Henry in a stern tone of disapproval.

Mandy glanced at her uncle and made a small nervous laugh, clearly getting the message. She then turned back to Yuna as she continued, "What a meanie! How could she do that? I would never do something like that to Joshua or any of his friends."

Joshua nodded as he said, "Yeah, my cousin has always been nice to me. Sometimes we have our moments, but things always turn out okay in the end. Anyways, my friend Ralph ended up moving several months back since his dad got stationed in North Carolina. After that, things got a bit boring for a while, but I still had a few friends. Not as many as the most popular kids in school, but still some are better then none."

Joshua took a sip of his drink before he continued, "Anyway, about a couple months back, dad told me that he was going to be sent to Okinawa for one full year so I was going to have to live with my aunt and uncle. Before he left, we did go to Disneyland which was really cool. Then, after he left, I felt very empty. I mean, I did have some fun living in Colfax with my aunt and uncle, as well as my cousins... especially Mandy. But still was a bit lonely until my dad broke the good news that both me and Mandy were going to be able to move to Okinawa to live with him."

Yuna smiled as she said, "Yeah, I know how it is to be separated from my father. If it weren't for Stitch coming around when he did, I am not sure I would have waited as long as I did. Then one day, my father was able to start spending more time with me then before." Yuna then turned to Mandy as she said, "So why don't you tell us more about yourself Mandy?"

Mandy thought for a moment, then said, "Well me and my family lived in Colfax, California for many years. We live in a very nice place on the outskirts. I have a few friends there myself... though no dragons and no running around the woods playing Marine." Yuna and Joshua both giggled a bit as Mandy continued, "However we would go out to movies and have slumber parties. I also just finished my freshman year of high school which I will say right now was the worst time in my life. All the older students were always mean to me and my friends. I mean, they put us through a humiliating initiation ritual I will not get into."

Henry chuckled a bit as he said, "I can imagine. My first year of high school was pretty bad too."

Mandy huffed as she said, "Yeah, but it gets worse then that. During my first months there, the school board ends up establishing new rules targeting only Freshmen. For starters, Freshmen are prohibited from having their own sports teams or joining school clubs. Then, at the last minute, they pass a new rule prohibiting Freshmen from attending the Homecoming Dance. Me and my friends were utterly crushed that day since we were practically at the door when a teacher told us that we couldn't go in."

Henry shook his head as he said, "That was terrible. How can they make rules like that?"

Mandy shrugged her shoulders as she said, "They're jerks, that's why. Anyways, even mom and dad were very outraged by that rule. To make up for me and my friends missing Homecoming, they allowed my friends to stay over with me for a slumber party over the entire weekend."

Henry smiled as he said, "Well that is good to hear. I hope someone is able to get the school staff to get rid of those outrageous rules."

Mandy nodded as she said, "Anyways, me and my friends would always meet up after school whenever we didn't have homework or studying to do, normally on the weekends. Then a couple months back, Joshua actually ended up moving the Colfax to stay with mom and dad while Uncle Henry was stationed in Okinawa. Then things became a lot more fun. The best part was when Joshua and I fixed up the old tree house. The same one we would always go play in whenever Joshua came over to visit during the summer."

Joshua smiled at the memory as he said, "I always loved going up in that tree house. That was one of the biggest things I would look forward to whenever mom and dad would drive all the way to Colfax from Camp Pendleton."

Henry chuckled as he said, "And that was no short trip. I remember how Joshua would always be like, 'are we there yet?' over and over again. The only way to get him to stop was to buy him a portable game system."

Joshua grinned as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his portable handheld game. "And I still got it. I am getting better at this game, however I am having a bit of a hard time reaching the fifth level."

Mandy patted Joshua on his shoulder as she said, "Don't worry, Joshie boy. You'll find a way to beat it."

Yuna smiled at Joshua as she said, "My friend Tarō has a handheld game of his own." Yuna thought for a moment, then turned to Henry as she asked, "So how about you? How is life in the Marines?"

Henry took a sip of his drink and then turned to face the others as he said, "Well, life in the Corps is not uneventful, I'll say that. After boot camp, I was stationed in Camp Pendleton in southern California. During my time in the Corps, I was deployed overseas quite a few times. Three tours each in Iraq and Afghanistan, plus one tour in Syria and two tours in Persia, formerly known as Iran. Then recently, I was told I would have to be stationed in Okinawa for a year. Since Joshua had no family in Camp Pendleton, he ended up moving to Colfax to stay with my sister and her husband. Once I got to Okinawa, I would devote my off duty time in looking for some way Joshua would be able to move here. Then about a month ago, I finally found a way to not only bring Joshua here, but Mandy as well thanks to a foreign exchange student program the high school in Okinawa was doing."

Mandy grinned as she said, "I was so excited when you said that. I always wanted to be able to visit Okinawa."

Joshua nodded as he added, "Yeah, I was so sad thinking we would be apart for a whole year. Now that I get to spend a whole year in another country with my dad, I am much happier now."

Henry chuckled as he said, "Well actually, I will be stationed in Okinawa for three years now since my tour here is no longer unaccompanied."

Joshua looked at his father with a surprised look on his face as he said, "Wow, three years? Even better!" Joshua took a bite of his meal and turned to Yuna and asked, "So, what kind of stuff do you do around here?"

Yuna smirked as she said, "Well, first of all I go to school like all other kids my age. Also, I teach karate at my dojo."

Joshua nodded with an impressed expression as he replied, "Very nice."

Yuna nodded as she looked at both Joshua and Mandy. "Speaking of which, maybe you two can consider signing up so I can teach you both karate."

Mandy and Joshua both looked at each other for about a moment, then looked at Henry with eager looks on their faces. Henry smiled at his son and niece as he nodded with approval.

Yuna placed her hands together as she said, "Excellent. Your first class will be tomorrow afternoon at four."

...

About half an hour later, Henry, Joshua, Mandy, Yuna, and Sparky had finished their meals and had departed from the cafe. After showing Joshua and Mandy around town for a bit, the group eventually arrived at the house that Henry had been assigned to after getting approval from his unit commander to bring Joshua and Mandy over from California. By then Joshua was asleep. Henry tried to carry him at first but found him to be heavier then he used to be so he just woke him up. Henry helped Joshua and Mandy get their luggage into the house and then into their rooms.

Joshua wasted no time in climbing into his bed and falling asleep very quickly. Knowing Joshua had the right idea, Henry decided that everyone could use a good night's sleep right about now. So Henry and Mandy both went to their rooms and fell asleep in no time. Yuna and Sparky both stayed in the same guest room. They too wasted no time in falling asleep.

**End of chapter - More to come soon!**

_**Author notes:**__ For all readers who are confused at the fact I reposted chapter two. After reading over my previous post of chapter two, I realized I had contradicted myself so I had to make a number of changes to fix the damage. One of the changes is that the scene with Jumba and Pleakley will now occur later in the story. To make up for this, I have added more to Joshua and Mandy's arrival in Okinawa._

_**Character note:**__ Sergeant First Class Henry Sinclair is technically not totally an OC. Henry was mentioned by first name as a Marine penpal named Henry whom Lilo had been in touch with for sometime, likely before the events of the first movie. Also it was pointed out that Henry was stationed in Camp Pendleton. These references were made during the Lilo & Stitch episode Sprout. Henry's last name, his son Joshua, and his service record were written by me._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo & Stitch. I only own the storyline, Joshua Sinclair, Mandy Mackenzie, and Experiment 631.

Note: Takes place during chapters four and five of "Lilo & Stitch's Ohana Onipa'a Adventures Episode One".

****Chapter Three****

Two months later...

On the Island of Kauai in the Hawaiian Islands, Jumba was in his spaceship working in his lab. He was currently reading over the file on Experiment 631, trying to figure out a way to improve her personality. Even after two months, he couldn't find anything. Just then, Jumba was brought out of his thoughts when Pleakley started dusting the table Jumba was at, causing a cloud of dust to raise up from the table and into Jumba's face.

Jumba started coughing as he said, "Now is not time for to be throwing dust in face of evil genius."

Pleakley started dusting the experiment containment unit, causing even more dust to fly into Jumba's face. Jumba closed his eyes and coughed as he tried swatting the dust away with his hands. As he did, his hand accidentally bumped into the containment unit and nearly caused it to fall over, however Jumba was able to catch it in the nick of time. What Jumba did not notice was that a green experiment pod with the numbers 6-3-1 fell out of the container and rolled off of the table.

"Please to being careful. Experiment containment units are being much more expensive these days."

Pleakley turned to Jumba as he said, "Well, maybe you could save money by finding yourself a new line of work... like maybe being my assistant for a change."

"Ha! You must be joking. Now please to be excusing me, Jumba is being very busy with very important evil genius work."

Pleakley started sweeping the floor as he said, "Oh really? And what kind of evil work do you just happened to be up to now?"

Jumba is being very busy at moment figuring out... umm... final ingredients to formula Jumba is planning to give to not-so-little girl."

Pleakley let out a sarcastic laugh, clearly not believing a word Jumba just said. "Now we both know you can't possibly be working on the formula for Lilo since you just gave it to her just before she left for her and Stitch's first date."

Pleakley swept the floor a bit harder, unknowingly striking 631's pod and flinging it out the door of the lab. The pod continued bouncing down the corridor until it reached the entrance of the spaceship. The pod then rolled down the ramp and into the nearby bushes.

Curious about what Jumba was up too, he decided to get a look at the datapad. Jumba attempted to hide the datapad, however Pleakley was too quick and ended up snatching the pad away from him.

"Please not to be touching that," said Jumba as he tried to take the pad back, only for Pleakley to place his hand in Jumba's face.

After looking at the datapad for a moment, Pleakley gasped as he exclaimed, "631? I thought you dehydrated that little girl monster!"

Jumba snatched the pad back successfully as he replied in an irritated voice. "I did. However Jumba was trying to figure out way for to be improving 631's personality and getting rid of her nasty temper."

Pleakley just shook his head as he exclaimed, "There's no taming that little girl monster! She is mean! She is crazy! She is insane! She is... Did I mention she is mean?"

Jumba let out a laugh as he replied, "That is sounding very much like other evil genius experiment Jumba made long time ago."

Pleakley shook his head as he replied, "Well... that was different. That little monster is even more... well even more evil then 627 himself."

Jumba glanced at Pleakley as he asked, "What is it that you are implying?"

Pleakley placed his hands on his hips as he said, "That little girl monster simply cannot be tamed. The day that she turns good is the day I do the Glocknar." (Glocknar is the dance Jumba and Pleakley were forced to do at the end of the YinYang episode)

Jumba laughed as he said, "So you dare to be challenging evil genius scientist to bet? That is sounding good. If human manages to turn 631 good in say... one year, then walking noodle is having to do dreaded Glocknar."

Pleakley chucked nervously and gulped slightly before he said, "Sure... that... sounds good."

Jumba grinned at Pleakley evilly as he asked, "Oh? Am I now detecting some doubt in you? Perhaps I can be making easier for you."

Pleakley nodded as he said, "Well since the little monster is a girl, the human who turns her good has to be a boy... and not a Hawaiian boy either. Otherwise you will do the Glocknar instead of me."

Jumba nodded as he took Pleakley's hand and shook it. "Deal! Evil genius is going to be loving watching walking noodle do humiliating dance when he loses."

"We'll see about that, Jumba," said Pleakley as he looked at his watch. "Oh my, is that the time? Come Jumba, Mrs. Edmonds and Mr. Jameson should be arriving right now. And we both know how Nani gets when we are late."

Jumba laughed a bit as he said, "You are right. Evil genius would be preferring dreaded Glocknar over wrath of bigger bigger girl any day."

With that, Jumba put his datapad back into a secret compartment in the experiment containment unit and then followed Pleakley from the lab.

...

Meanwhile in Okinawa...

Joshua was walking down the street, enjoying the fresh air. After two months of living in Okinawa, Joshua was beginning to feel right at home. He was able to live with both his father as well as his favorite cousin. He made several friends on the island, including Yuna, Sparky, and Sasha. He enjoyed exploring the island and had even went to the Island of Izayoi with Yuna who was going there to meet with her grandmother Obaa.

He had just finished school for that day and was on his way to the cafe to get himself a drink before headed home when he bumped into the last people he wanted to see: Kenny, Ted, and Marvin. Joshua moaned as he tried to get around the bullies, only for them to blocked his path.

Kenny grinned evilly as he said, "Hi there Blondie. You got any cash to donate to us today?"

Joshua looked up at the older boy who glanced at his two friends as all three of them chuckled among themselves.

Joshua shook his head, turned around, and tried to walk back the way he came only for Ted and Marvin to cut him off.

"And just where do you think you're going," said Kenny as Joshua turned back around to face him.

"I don't have any money right now," said Joshua in a slightly timid tone.

Kenny let out a laugh as he said, "No money? We'll just see about that. Hold him."

Ted and Marvin quickly grabbed Joshua and held on really tight as he struggled to get away.

"Let me go!" exclaimed Joshua as he tried to break loose but to no avail.

"We will once we get our daily tribute from you," said Kenny evilly as he checked Joshua's pockets. Eventually, he pulled out Joshua's wallet and looked inside where he found a one thousand yen bill. Laughing, Kenny removed the yen from Joshua's wallet as he said, "Ha! That's what I thought."

Joshua tried to get away, but Ted and Marvin maintained their grip on him. "Okay you got your money now let me go!"

"You tried to hold out on us. For that, we need additional payment." With that, Kenny reached around and took Joshua's backpack away.

"Please stop!" pleaded Joshua as he watched Kenny pour out the contents of his backpack onto the ground. After making sure the backpack was empty, Kenny looked over Joshua's belongs that were now spread out on the ground. Eventually, he knelt down, picked up a small dark blue marble pouch, and looked inside.

"Well what do we have here?" asked Kenny with an evil smirk as poured out a few of the marbles from the pouch into his hand and looked them over. The marbles were of premium make which came in several types of colors and patterns. One was a red with dark blue strips. Another was a swirly pattern of orange and light green. The third one was a solid green.

Joshua struggled to get to Kenny as he exclaimed, "Give them back!"

Kenny looked the marbles over as he said, "Oh no, you tried to hold back on us. So now you have to pay."

With that, Kenny picked up Joshua's handheld game and looked it over as a very evil Grinch-like grin appeared on his face.

"Very nice. I always wanted one of these."

"No! That was my last birthday gift from my mom!" exclaimed Joshua desperately.

Kenny looked the game over and chuckled as he inquired, "Last one? Why did she stop giving you gifts? Maybe she finally got tired of you and decided to walk out on you and daddy."

Kenny chucked, as did Ted and Marvin. Joshua glared at Kenny as he felt himself tremble in anger.

Kenny smirked as he looked at Joshua's expression and said mockingly, "Oh did I hit a nerve?"

Ted chuckled as he said, "It sure looks like it. He really looks burned up right now."

Marvin nodded in agreement as he said, "I think you're right. I think he just needs some cooling off."

Kenny looked around and spotted several barrels full of pickles and pickle juice. "Let's dunk him in one of those!"

"Yeah," replied both Ted and Marvin as they dragged Joshua over to the pickle barrel.

Kenny then turned toward Joshua as he said, "Time to cool off, wimp."

With that, Kenny grabbed Joshua and lifted him up with the help of Ted and Marvin. The three bullies then dunked Joshua into one of the barrels of pickles and pickle juice, then shoved him all the way in before before he could try to get away. Kenny and his two friends all gave each other a high five as they laughed mockingly at Joshua. Joshua tried to lift himself out of the barrel, but was having a hard time.

Kenny grinned evilly at Joshua as he said, "Let that be a lesson to you for trying to hold back on us, wimp."

With that, Kenny and his friends walked away and left Joshua alone. Joshua sighed as he strainged to lift himself out of the barrel, but was not having any luck.

After a few moments went by, Joshua's cousin Mandy showed up from around the corner. Upon seeing her cousin stuck in the barrel, she covered her mouth and gasped.

"Joshua!" exclaimed Mandy as she ran up to her cousin and quickly helped him out of the barrel.

Joshua panted as he said, "Thanks Mandy."

Mandy looked Joshua over and shook her head. "Let me guess: Kenny and his two friends again?"

Joshua sighed as he replied, "I'm afraid so."

Mandy moaned in disgust as she said, "Why does he have to be such a jerk to you all the time?"

Joshua shrugged his shoulders before knelt down, grabbed his backpack, and started gathering up his scattered belongings. Mandy knelt down next to Joshua and helped him out.

"Thanks, Mandy," said Joshua as he continued gathering up his stuff.

Mandy smiled as she replied, "Hey, what is family for?"

After they finished getting Joshua's stuff into his backpack, Mandy helped Joshua back up to his feet and asked, "So where were you off to?"

Joshua sighed as he said, "Well I was going to go get a drink at the cafe but Kenny got my money."

Mandy closed her eyes and clenched her fists, obviously angry at how her cousin was being bulled all the time. At that moment another voice was heard.

"Hey guys!" announced another voice. Mandy and Joshua turned and saw that it was Yuna waving to them so they waved back at her. Yuna walked up to Joshua and Mandy, then looked Joshua over as she asked, "What happened to you?"

Joshua sighed as he replied, "What do you think happened?"

Yuna's jaw dropped as she realized what Joshua was getting at. "Kenny?"

Joshua and Mandy both looked at each other, then back at Yuna and nodded.

Yuna growled in frustration as she clenched her fists tightly. "Kenny! Seriously one of these days..."

Mandy nodded as she said, "Yeah and he also stole his money and some other stuff as well."

Yuna slammed her right foot hard on the ground as she exclaimed, "Ugh! That's it! Yuna then grabbed Joshua's hand as she said, "Joshua, lets go see Kenny right now."

"Uh... now?" replied Joshua nervously.

Without answering Joshua, Yuna walked down the sidewalk while holding her friend's hand. Mandy and Sparky looked at each other and smiled, then followed Yuna and Joshua.

Meanwhile, Kenny was busy playing Joshua's hand held video game. His friend Ted and Marvin stood up either side of him, looking over his shoulder.

"Did you beat it yet, Kenny?" asked Marvin.

Kenny chuckled as he said, "Believe it or not, that wimp's game is quite a challenge. But sooner or later, I'll get it."

At that moment, they were interrupted by a voice behind them. "Hey guys."

Kenny and his friends turned around and saw that it was Sasha, one of Yuna's friends.

Kenny stood up and faced Sasha with a blush as he replied, "Oh... uh... hi Sasha."

Sasha grinned as she walked up to Kenny as she said with a smile, "Hi Kenny."

Kenny smirked as he hid the game behind his back and nervously asked, "So Sasha... about that dance a couple weeks from now. Have you decided if you wanted to go with me?"

Sasha looked at Kenny with a smile as she replied, "Well, I was thinking about it and I..."

Just then, Sasha and Kenny were interrupted by another voice.

"Kenny!"

Sasha, Kenny, and Kenny's two friends all turned and saw that it was Yuna. With her was Joshua, Mandy, and Sparky.

__'Oh great, what does she want!'__ thought Kenny to himself. Yuna stomped up to Kenny with Joshua's hand in hers. "What is it now, Yuna?" asked Kenny.

Yuna got up in Kenny's face as she said, "Don't give me that! Now were are they?"

Kenny let out a grunt of annoyance as he said, "What are you talking about?"

Yuna reached behind Kenny's back and snatched Joshua's handheld game away from him as she said, "Well this for starters!"

Sasha looked at the handheld video game as she asked, "Kenny, what is this all about?"

Yuna handed the game to Joshua as she replied, "Just returning what rightfully belongs to my friend here." Yuna then grabbed Kenny's arm, reached into his pocket, and pulled out Joshua's marble pouch and a one thousand Yin bill as she continued, "Which would include these."

Sasha just looked at Kenny with complete disbelief. She looked at Joshua and shook her head as she glared at Kenny. "Kenny, I thought you told me you were past this type of behavior."

Kenny held up his hands as he replied, "Hey Sasha, I was just playing with him. I was going to give them back to him I swear."

At that moment, Joshua looked through his marble pouch and gasped, "It's gone!"

Sasha looked at Joshua as she asked, "What's gone?"

Joshua looked up at Sasha as he exclaimed, "The green marble is gone. And that's my favorite color too!"

Yuna quickly searched though Kenny's pockets, as well as his backpack, but was unable to find it.

After Yuna shook her head, Joshua lowered his and sighed sadly.

Sasha placed her hand on Joshua's shoulder as she said, "Its okay Joshua, we can probably buy you another one."

Joshua just shook his head as a tear formed. Mandy sighed as she walked up close to Sasha and quietly said, "The marble pouch was one of the last Christmas gifts he got from his mom before she..."

Sasha gasped slightly and looked at Joshua. She then swung around to Kenny as she spat out, "How could you do this to such a nice boy, Kenny! He never did anything to hurt you!"

Kenny shook his head as he said, "I didn't mean to lose..."

Sasha held up her hand and looked away in disgust as she said, "Yeah right!" Sasha thought for a moment, then added, "By the way, about the dance: I was going to say 'yes' before. But now I changed my mind. You won't be taking me to the dance or anywhere else for that matter! You and I are through!"

Kenny shook his head as he objected, "No, please don't do this to me Sasha. I promise I'll..."

Sasha just crossed her arms and turned her back on him as she walked toward Yuna and her friends.

Kenny turned to Mandy as he said, "Mandy, please tell Sasha that I was just..."

Mandy placed her hand right up in Kenny's face as she replied, "You can so talk to the hand right now!"

With that, Mandy, Sasha, Yuna, and Joshua walked away, leaving Kenny and his friends behind.

Ted chuckles as he says, "You know, when a girl yells at you, that really is her way of expressing her true feelings for..."

Kenny swung around and pointed his finger as he said, "Shut up, Ted. Shut up!"

Marvin lifted his finger, about to speak, only for Kenny to cut him off.

"That goes for you to Marvin!" said Kenny.

Nearby, Joshua and the others walked down the sidewalk, talking about what they should do that afternoon.

Yuna looked at Joshua as she said, "Joshua, you can't let them pick on you like that. Unless you stand up for yourself, Kenny and his friends will never stop."

Joshua sighed as he said, "I know. Its just that... Its just that I don't want to hurt anyone."

Yuna giggled a bit as she said, "You don't have to hurt him Joshua... not too badly anyway. Sometimes when I have a confrontation with Penny, I don't even have to lay a finger on her."

Mandy chuckled a bit as she asked, "What do you do then, assault her with your mind?"

Yuna and Sasha broke out laughing at Mandy's comment. Even Joshua started laughing as well. Yuna smiled as she saw Joshua laughing again, no longer sad. She knew that Joshua's cousin always had a way of putting a smile on Joshua's face. She felt envious due to the fact Joshua had a nice cousin while hers was so mean and bossy. If it weren't for Stitch, Yuna likely would have gone crazy after living with her cousin Tigerlily for even a single day.

_'Stitch... I wonder how he is doing,' _thought Yuna quietly.

The young Okinawan girl debated silently for a moment and then decided to check up on her old friend. She reached into her pocket, pulled out a high tech-looking cell phone, and dialed Lilo's number. After waiting a moment, her call was eventually answered. The image of a young Hawaiian woman appeared on the small screen on the phone.

"Aloha Yuna," said the Hawaiian woman.

Yuna smiled as she replied, "Hey Lilo, how are you?"

Lilo shook her head as she said, "Not good."

Yuna's facial expression became one of concern. Yuna turned to Mandy, Joshua, and Sasha as she said, "Could you excuse me for a moment?"

With that, Yuna walked off, continuing to talk on her cell phone with Lilo.

Joshua looked at Sasha in slight confusion. "What was that about?"

Sasha shrugged her shoulders indicating that she was not sure.

Joshua nodded, thought for a moment, then turned to his cousin as he asked, "So how was school today, Mandy?"

Mandy smiled as she replied, "Oh it was very good. Much better then last year that's for sure."

Joshua chuckled as he said, "I bet. So make any new friends yet?"

Mandy nodded as she said, "A few. Things are a bit different over here, but still good none the less." Mandy then turned to Sasha as she asked, "You doing anything this afternoon?"

Sasha smiled as she said, "Not that I can think of. I was going to go out to eat with Kenny, however I very recently had a slight change in plans. In fact most my schedule for the week has just been cleared."

Mandy nodded as she said, "Well, once Yuna is done with her call, maybe we all can go somewhere to eat ourselves."

Joshua nodded as he said, "Speaking of Yuna..."

Everyone turned and saw Yuna walking toward them. Before anyone could speak, Yuna shook her head as she said, "Guys, I'm afraid something came up and I will be gone for a day or two."

Joshua tilted his head in confusion as he asked, "What happened?"

Yuna looked at Joshua and thought about telling him, but then decided not too. She sighed as she replied, "Nothing much. Just work related."

Joshua, Mandy, and Sasha all looked at each other for a moment and then shrugged their shoulders.

Yuna looked at her friends and sighed as she said, "Don't worry, I promise I will be back in a few days. However I must go and get Sparky now so I can be off."

Sasha blinked a couple times as she asked, "Why do you need Sparky if you are doing something work related?"

Yuna turned to her friend as she replied, "I think his energy abilities will be useful for what I have to do."

Mandy and Joshua looked at eachother, obviously confused. Sasha giggled slightly and grinned as she said, "Oh... I see..."

Yuna placed her hands on her hips as she said, "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Sasha smirked at her friend as she said, "Its just you happen to taking Sparky with you. Are you sure this thing is 'work-related', Yuna?"

Yuna groaned in slight frustration as she said, "Of course it is." Sasha continued grinning at her friend, making her feel more uncomfortable. "Aright, thats enough Sasha. It's nothing like that!" Yuna checked her watch and sighed, "I gotta go now. You three have a good time, okay."

With that, Yuna took off in the direction of her house. Mandy looked at Sasha as she asked, "What was all that about?"

Sasha giggled for a moment, then cleared her throat as she said, "Oh nothing. So, I guess it is just us then."

Joshua thought for a moment, then looked at Mandy and Sasha as he said, "There is a nice restaurant on the other side of the island I wanted to try."

Mandy and Sasha looked at each other, then back at Joshua as both of them nodded.

"I think a small trip around the island would be a good thing," said Sasha with a smile.

"I agree," said Mandy.

Joshua clapped his hands together as he said, "Perfect. I'll drive!"

"Oh no you don't! Not until you are older," said Mandy as she grabbed Joshua and started tickling him, causing him to break out laughing.

Sasha smiled as she saw Joshua laughing. She was happy that Joshua was happy despite what Kenny had just put him through. _'I can't believe I actually believed Kenny when he said he had stopped acting like such a jerk. I mean how could anyone be so mean to someone like Joshua? He is such a nice boy. Not to mention very cute.' _

Sasha quickly shook off her last thought and looked at her friends.

Mandy looked Joshua over as she said, "You are definitely going to change before we go anywhere."

Joshua looked himself over and saw that his clothes were still drenched from when Kenny and his friends had dunked him in the barrel of pickles. The blond boy nodded as he said, "Guess you're right."

Mandy looked at Sasha as she asked, "Did you need to pick anything up while I take Joshua back home to change?"

Sasha thought for a moment, then replied, "Not that I can think of."

Mandy nodded as she said, "Why don't you come with us then and we can talk on our way to our house then?"

Sasha smiled and nodded as she walked with Joshua and Mandy. The three went to the house Joshua and Mandy were staying in. Joshua was quick to put on a change of clothes, however Mandy stated that since Joshua still smelled like pickle juice, he had to shower and then change into yet another set of clothes. After Mandy was satisfied Joshua was clean and ready, the three of them walked out into the driveway where Mandy's rental car was parked.

"Shotgun!" announced both Joshua and Sasha at exactly the same time.

"Hey, I was first!" exclaimed Sasha and Joshua as they pointed fingers at each other.

Joshua and Sasha then shook their heads as they said, "No, I was!"

Mandy shook her head as she watched Sasha and Joshua argue over who sat in the front seat. She thought for a moment, then grinned as she ran back in the house. A split second later, Mandy came back out of the house carrying a stuffed teddy bear with her.

"That's enough you two. I am going to settle this right now. Teddy will take shotgun while you two ride in the back."

Joshua groaned as he said, "I lost to a teddy bear? That is just wrong on so many levels."

Sasha shook her head and smiled as she turned toward Joshua as she said, "Guess that means we both ride in back."

With that, Joshua opened the back car door and motioned for Sasha to go in first. After she got in the car, Joshua got into the car and sat right next to Sasha. Joshua put his seat belt on and placed his hand on the center of the backseat. A moment later, Joshua looked toward Sasha and saw that she was smiling at him in a strange way. Joshua looked at Sasha in slight confusion for a moment, before looking down and noticed that he had placed his hand on top of Sasha's hand.

Joshua quickly pulled his hand away and blushed a bit. "Oops... I... uhh..."

Sasha blushed at bit as well as she looked down at her feet briefly before looking back at Joshua with a smile. Joshua looked back at Sasha and smiled as well. The two just stared at each other for several moments before Mandy's voice brought out of their thoughts.

"Everyone buckled up?"

"Yeah we are," said Sasha and Joshua at exactly the same time.

With that, Mandy pulled away from the house and drove down the road. Mandy was talking about how different life was in Okinawa compared to California and how this school year was much better for her then last year. At the same time, Joshua and Sasha continued stealing glances at each other.

****End of Chapter - More to Come Soon!****


	4. Meeting A New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo & Stitch or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own the storyline, Joshua Sinclair, Mandy Mackenzie, and Experiment 631.

Note: Takes place shortly after the end of "Lilo & Stitch's Ohana Onipa'a Adventures Episode One".

****Chapter Four: Meeting A New Friend****

A couple days later...

On the Island of Kauai, Yuna was taking a walk in the area between the Pelekai residence and Jumba's ship. Yuna felt very relieved that her, Lilo, Stitch, Mertle, Keoni, and the other experiments were able to rescue Nani and the other members of Lilo's family from the clutches of Doctor Hamsterviel and assure that the evil alien scientist was locked behind bars once again. Yuna was thinking about the entire rescue mission when something in the grass caught Yuna's eye. She walked up to what she saw and picked it up. It appeared to be a green marble.

Yuna quietly thought to herself, _'Wow, a green marble... just like the one Joshua lost when those bullies stole his marble pouch. This should hold Joshua over until I can find out where Kenny lost the original.' _

What Yuna did not see on this green "marble" were the black markings that read, "6-3-1". Yuna put the "marble" in her backpack and continued on her walk.

Four days later...

On the island of Okinawa, it was a peaceful afternoon. Yuna's karate class had ended for the day. One of the students was a eleven year old American boy with blue eyes and blond hair. He just bumped into the last people he wanted to see: Penny, Kenny, Ted, and Marvin.

Kenny stepped up and said, "Hey, wuss! What gifts to you care to donate to us today?"

His sister and the other two bullies giggled as Joshua tried to walk away. Kenny would not let him walk away.

"Where are you going?"

Joshua looked for a way around while Penny stepped in.

"You are such a disgrace to your father! Most people would think with him in the Marines, that you would not be such a wimp."

Joshua looked ready to cry. Kenny laughed.

"That's right. Cry you little wuss."

Just then, Yuna stepped in between the bullies and Joshua before a fight could break out.

"Leave him alone!"

The other bullies stepped away as Penny went face to face with Yuna.

"What are you going to do about it, Yuna?"

Yuna did a karate kick, stopping only inches short of Penny's face, causing her to run away screaming.

"Last time. Leave him alone. I will not stand by and let such a nice boy be bullied by the likes of you."

After the gang left, Yuna turned to Joshua.

"You need to stop letting them push you around like that. They will never stop unless you stand up for yourself."

"I know. It's just that I don't think... I don't think I can..."

Yuna looked at her friend. She remembered how they always treated her before Stitch came along. Even though Stitch was now with Lilo, Penny and her gang would rarely mess with her. Of course she now had Sparky living with her ever since they had gone with Lilo and Stitch to help them save their family from Dr. Hamsterviel.

The two walked through town, towards Yuna's house.

Later on, Joshua was in the guest room at Yuna's house since his dad had overnight duty and his cousin Mandy had gone on a camping trip. Joshua was bored. He pulled a hand held video game from his backpack and played a game for a bit. Just as he lost his last life on the game, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Yuna stepped inside.

"How are you doing, Joshua?"

"Still can't get past the fifth level, but I am ok.

Yuna smiled and reached into her backpack.

"You remember when you lost the marble with your favorite color?"

Joshua nodded. Yuna took a green marble from her backpack and showed it to Joshua. "Well I found this when I was out of town. It isn't the same as the one you lost but it should hold you over until we find the original.

Joshua smiled and said, "Thanks Yuna."

After several minutes, Yuna left the room. It was still about an hour before dinner. He pulled out the green marble Yuna got for him. He rolled the marble around on the floor a bit. Since he left his bag at his home, he had to settle for just this one.

He noticed something on the marble. He examined it and noticed that the markings read "6-3-1".

_'This is weird.'_

Joshua tried to wipe the markings off, but could not get them off. He shrugged his shoulders and picked up a glass of water and a small cloth he had in the room with him. He poured a little water on the green marble so he can clean it. Suddenly, the green marble started to glow and turn yellow.

"Whoa..."

The yellow orb slowly grew and glowed even brighter. Joshua slowly backed away.

_'Scary... but cool. I got a magic marble'_

The glowing yellow orb was nearly as large as Yuna's friend, Sparky, before it suddenly vanished.

In it's place was a strange looking creature. The creature was green and had a feminine look judging by the eyelashes and her body shape. She seemed to resemble a mutant koala or something. What got Joshua's attention more was the fact she had two sets of arms, three spikes on her back, and two long antennae on her head. Most noted was the blue and black Thai Chi emblem on her chest.

Experiment 631 looked at Joshua and growled. Before Joshua could react, the creature pounced on top of him.

"Hey!" exclaimed Joshua as the alien experiment pinned him to the ground and growled at him.

Thinking quickly, Joshua grabbed the alien's upper arms, then threw her off of him and onto the ground. Joshua then jumped back up on his feet and turned to face the creature.

"Nala kweesta!" exclaimed 631 as she quickly jumped up and got into a fighting stance. She then pointed her finger at Joshua as she shouted, "Ka genaa te!"

Joshua looked the strange creature over, quite surprised about how she appeared right when he had applied water to the apparently magic marble to wash the strange markings off. He began to wonder if the marble was some sort of prison meant to confine an ancient demon and that the markings were actually some sort of warning.

Joshua maintained his fighting stance as he asked, "Who are you?"

Without even answering Joshua's question, 631 threw another jump kick at Joshua. He was able to block the first kick, however she followed up with a quick karate chop to his shoulder, causing him to grunt in pain as he fell to his knees. As 631 cackled evilly, Joshua quickly backhanded her leg, causing her to fall to the ground. The blond boy then pinned the alien experiment down to the ground with all his strength.

"Okay, I win."

631 giggled as she replied, "Meega naga think so!" With that, she grabbed Joshua's wrists with her lower hands and his shoulders with her antenna. Before Joshua knew what was happening, 631 had flipped him over onto his back. She then jumped on top of him and pinned him down again. "Now meega win, submit!"

Joshua shook his head as he replied, "Never!"

"Wrong choice, ika patooka!" said 631 as she quickly flipped Joshua over on to his stomach and then pulled one of his arms behind his back, causing him to moan in pain. "Now... say 'uncle'!"

"Never", exclaimed Joshua as he struggled to get away.

631 laughed evilly as she pulled even tighter on his arm, causing him to groan even more.

"Ow! Get off!"

"Naga until yuuga say 'uncle'."

"No... never... oww! Ok! Okay! Uncle! Uncle!"

"In Japanese!"

"Huh?

"Yuuga must say 'uncle' in Japanese!"

"Hey no fair... ok! Ojisan! Ojisan!" exclaimed Joshua as he tapped on the floor.

631 cackled as she jumped off of Joshua and stood over him with her hands on her hips. "Thats better."

Joshua stood up and looked at the green-furred creature, quite surprised that something have a little over half the height of his father could have so much strength. He quickly discounted his belief 631 was an inprisoned demon since demons weren't the type of beings to play a "friendly" game of "Say Uncle". As he looked the strange alien over, he found that her eyes were remotely similar to those of Yuna's pet dragon Sparky, only this creature's eyes were pitch black. He began to wonder if she was some sort of dragon as well.

Joshua held out his hand as he said, "Hello, my name is Joshua." The creature growled a bit, then sniffed Joshua's hand. Naomi then took Joshua's hand and placed it on top of her head. Joshua smiled as he continued, "Joshua, thats my name. What is your name?"

After a moment, she said, "Meega '631'."

Joshua lifted an eyebrow as he asked, "631? Thats an unusual name."

"Isa number Jumba gave meega."

"Who is Jumba, your father?" asked Joshua curiously.

He wondered what kind of father would actually have the audacity to give his own daughter a number instead of a name. Feeling hungry, Joshua reached into his reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar.

Upon seeing the chocolate bar, 631 jumped up and down excitingly.

Joshua looked at his chocolate bar and then back at 631 as he asked, "You want this?"

631 jumped up and down as she said, "Ih! Ih!"

Joshua smiled ashe opened the wrapper on the chocolate bar and offered it to the green creature. Without a word, 631 snatched the chocolate bar from his hand and devoured the whole thing, wrapper included, in one gulp.

Joshua pulled out another bar for himself, but before he could eat it, the green koala like creature snatched it and gulped it down.

"Hey! That one was mine."

The green creature looked at Joshua and said, "Oh... meega soka."

She reached into her mouth and pulled out the second chocolate bar, which was more of a chewed up ball of chocolate, wrapper, and saliva now. She offered it to Joshua, who backed away disgusted.

"Ewwwww! You can have it now."

The creature ate the chocolate and than picked up Joshua's hand held game. She started up the game, while Joshua sat next to her. Fifteen seconds in, she lost her first life.

"Gaba?"

She played again only to lose another life. She growled and played her last life, which was lost about a minute later. Frustrated she tossed the hand held game behind her and began to explore the room. She pulled the blankets and sheets off the bed. Joshua asked her to stop. Afterward, the creature rolled into a ball and moved around the room and stopped in front of a book case.

Joshua walked up to her as she went through the book. When she started to tear out each page she got done with looking at, Joshua stopped her.

"Hey! You are not supposed to..."

The creature growled at him briefly, before calming down. She put the book down.

Joshua thought for a moment, then said, "How about a movie, Ms. 631."

Joshua took out his portable DVD player and put in a DVD marked 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'. He started it up and the creature walked up to the DVD player as the movie started. During the scene where the Ninja Turtles were beating up a bunch of human ninjas in black jumpsuits, 631 laughed crazily. What grabbed her attention the most was the fight scene between the Turtles and the Shredder. She jumped up excitingly as the Shredder lost his balance and fell from the multi-story building and right into the back of a garage truck.

As the movie credits were showing, a knock came at the door and Yuna came in a moment later. Her jaw dropped at the sight of the green creature.

"Uh, who is this Joshua?"

Joshua turned to Yuna as he said, "Oh hey, Yuna. This is Ms. 631."

"Where did she come from?"

"Well... she appeared from that magic marble you gave me."

Yuna was shocked.

"How..."

"It happened when I tried to wash off the magic marble."

Yuna mentally kicked herself. That was no marble. It was an experiment pod.

Yuna quietly said, "Note to self: Always look for numbers on small spherical objects."

Joshua raised an eye brow. "What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Yuna walked up to Joshua, but the green female experiment growled. As Yuna backed away, the green alien calmed down. When she moved a hand towards Joshua, she growled again.

"Looks like you made a new friend," said Yuna with a smile.

Joshua shook his head and placed his hand on 631's shoulder as he said, "It's okay, 631. She is a friend of mine. She is not going to hurt me."

631 looked up at Joshua and then smiled at Yuna as she took her hand and placed it on top of her head as she said, "Meega soka."

Yuna giggled slightly as she patted 631's head. "That's okay, 631." Yuna turned to Joshua as she asked, "So, what are you going to call her? All her cousins have names of their own... well that is everyone except 627. But that is another story."

Joshua thought for several moments. He turned to the green female and smiled at her.

"I'm going to call you... Naomi."

Yuna smiled. "That's a nice name."

Joshua thought for a second, then said, "She seems somewhat similar to the picture of that blue friend of yours you have the picture of and your dragon friend Sparky."

Yuna thought for several moments before explaining everything to him. She told him everything. Stitch coming to Izayoi, meeting alien such as Jumba and Pleakley. Stitch fulfilling his good deeds many times over, the recent mission to Halora to rescue Lilo's family from Dr. Hamsterviel, and how she found Naomi's pod the other day. Joshua was astonished by what Yuna told her.

"So, dad's friend Lilo has really seen aliens. I always thought the stuff dad told me for the past several years were just bed time stories to help me sleep and forget about the monsters in my closet."

Later on, Naomi met Yuna's dad, Tigerlily, and Sparky. The others were quite astonished to see Naomi. Sparky made a comment about how Lilo would pummel Jumba the moment she learned that he had created yet another experiment. Tigerlily commented on how Naomi would likely be just as "well behaved" as her older cousin Stitch, which got some laughs from Yuna, her father, and Sparky. Joshua wondered how his father would react upon learning that Joshua now had an alien as a friend. Yuna smiled as she placed her hand on Joshua's shoulder and promised she would help him convince his father to allow Joshua to stay should he be skeptical about the idea of an alien living under his roof.

About an hour later, everyone had decided to turn in for that night. Joshua hugged Naomi and climbed into bed. Naomi looked at Joshua as he quickly fell asleep. She smiled as she climbed onto the bed closer to the footboard, laid down, and eventually fell asleep.

****End of Chapter - More to Come Soon! ****


	5. New Family Member

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo & Stitch. I only own the storyline, Joshua Sinclair, Mandy Mackenzie, and Experiment 631.

Note: Takes place shortly after the end of "Lilo & Stitch's Ohana Onipa'a Adventures Episode One".

****Chapter Five-New Family Member****

The next morning, Joshua was taking a walk through town and thinking of his new friend, Naomi. Then he had the misfortune to bump into the very last people he wanted to see: Penny, Kenny, Ted, and Marvin. The four were quick to surround him.

"Where to you think you're going, wimp?" said Kenny as he stood in front of Joshua in a threatening manner.

"Not today, Kenny," moaned Joshua.

Kenny laughed as he said, "Yes today, nerd. You did not donate anything to us yesterday. Now we will take what we want. Hold him!"

Ted and Marvin held Joshua's arms as Penny watched Kenny crack his knuckles. Kenny felt a tapping on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Naomi.

The green experiment growled as she shouted, "Meega, nala kweesta!"

Naomi grabbed Kenny and dunked him into a barrel of pickles and pickle juice. Penny quickly ran over to the barrel to help her older brother out, however Ted and Marvin just took off running.

"Hey come back here and help me with my brother!" shouted Penny toward Ted and Marvin, however they kept on running, not even bothering to turn back to answer her. "Ugh! Cowards!"

With that, Penny turned to Kenny and started to help him out of the container.

Meanwhile, Naomi helped Joshua up on his feet, then checked his arms and face for any sign of injuries.

Joshua thought, _'Wow, she is good.'_

Joshua hugged Naomi tightly.

"Thank you, Naomi. Thank you."

Penny struggled to get her brother out of the pickle barrel. Eventually she was about halfway done. Kenny was now soaked with pickle juice. Penny swung around to face Naomi as she spat out, "You alien freak! What is your problem?" Penny then turned to Joshua as she shouted, "Just wait until my daddy hears about this! We're going to get us a lawyer and sue your entire family into bankruptcy!"

Naomi leaped in front of Penny, then pulled out her spikes and extra arms as she snarled at the bratty girl. Penny screamed as she dove into the pickle barrel, causing her brother to fall all the way back in. She then took the lid and covered the barrel up with her and her brother inside.

Naomi blinked a couple times and then cackled a bit before turning to her friend. "Meega naga was going to touch her."

Joshua chuckled a bit as he said, "With her, you really don't have to."

With that, Joshua and Naomi turned and continued walking down the road in the direction they were headed before. Penny lifted the lid slightly, seeing it Naomi had left. Naomi glanced back with an evil as she pointed to her eyes and then pointed the same fingers at Penny, letting her know that she was watching her. Penny quickly closed the lid back up again with her and her brother still in the barrel.

After walking for several minutes, they eventually bumped into Yuna and Sasha.

"Hi Yuna and Sasha!" announced Joshua as he waved his hand toward his friends.

"Hi Joshua," said Yuna as she waved her hand.

Sasha ran up to Joshua and hugged him tightly as she said, "Hi Joshua!" Sasha then glanced over at Naomi. "Oh, who's your new friend, Joshua?"

Joshua placed her hand on Naomi's shoulder as he said, "Sasha, this is Naomi. Naomi, this is Sasha."

"Well hi Naomi," said Sasha as she offered to shake Naomi's hand.

Naomi just sniffed at Sasha's hand briefly, then did her normal routine by taking her hand and placing it on her head.

Sasha giggled a bit as she rubbed and patted Naomi's head. "Playful isn't she?"

Joshua patted Naomi's head as well as she said, "Not just playful. She helped save me from Kenny, his evil sister Penny, and their two friends."

Yuna giggled as she said, "Ha! I bet those four will think twice before picking on you again."

Naomi crossed her arms as she said, "You got that right! With me around, nobody mess with my friend ever again."

Sasha took Joshua's hand as she said, "It is good you are making so many new friends, Joshua."

Sparky walked up next to Naomi as he said in his alien language, "So Naomi, how do you like it here so far?"

Naomi looked at Sparky as she replied in her alien language as well, "Much better then Jumba's lab. Crazy guy wouldn't even let meega out of the container! And when Naomi did manage to break out, he dehydrated meega like Naomi was nothing but fruit!"

"I know how that is," said Sparky. "Jumba had originally created me simply so that he would no longer have to pay the light bill. I never got to leave the lab. And whenever he travelled, he would dehydrate me. He says that being dehydrated into an experiment pod is like being placed in stasis."

Naomi growled as she said, "Jumba isa either a liar or he isa very stupid! It was like being trapped in some kind of dark room! Forget that! It was... it was like being completely chained down and locked in a dark room! If Jumba was an experiment, then I'd show him what it is like to be dehydrated!"

Sparky backed away slightly, startled a bit by Naomi's sudden outburst. He then walked back up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders as he said, "Well naga worry. I promise never to let Jumba put you through that again."

Naomi looked over at Sparky as she asked, "What are you going to do, shock him to death?"

Sparky grinned as he replied, "Something like that."

Naomi giggled slightly at Sparky's remark. "Why, thank you Sparky."

Meanwhile, Yuna, Joshua, and Sasha were continuing their conversation.

"This is going to be very interesting when your father hears about your new friend," said Yuna as she looked over at Naomi with a smile.

Joshua let out a chuckle and placed his hand on Naomi's shoulder. ""You can say that again. I just dad will let Naomi stay with us."

"I am sure he will," said Yuna reassuringly.

Sasha nodded as she added, "Yeah, besides you got me to back up your story about how Naomi stopped those bullies from bothering you."

Joshua nodded as he said, "Yeah, that is true." Joshua thought for a moment, then let out a small laugh as he added, "I wonder how my cousin Mandy will react when she learns that not only do aliens exist, we are actually going to have one living under our roof."

Yuna and Sasha both looked at each other, then broke out laughing at Joshua's remark.

Joshua thought for a moment, then turned to Sasha. "So Sasha, you know that dance next week?"

Sasha made a big smile as she replied, "Yes I do."

Joshua nervously placed his hands together and took a deep breath. "Well... I was just wondering if maybe... you would like to... umm... maybe go to the dance with me?"

Sasha took Joshua hands and kissed his cheek as she said, "I'd really love to, Joshua."

Naomi looked between Sasha and Joshua with a curious expression, then turned to Sparky as she asked, "Gaba?"

Sparky chuckled a bit as he replied in his alien language. "Oh, they are going through what could be described as kind of an early stage to human mating."

Naomi's eyes widened as she looked looked at Joshua and Sasha. "Gaba?" Naomi then turned back to Sparky as she spoke to him in her alien language. "Isn't Joshua a bit young to be thinking about that kind of stuff?"

Sparky placed his hands on Naomi's shoulders as he said, "Don't worry, Naomi. I said 'early stage' for a reason. Lots of young kids sometimes like to get to know each other a bit more. Some go to restaurants, parks, or simply hang out after school. The dance is more of a social thing then a normal date. Half the students from school will be attending the dance."

Naomi smiled as she looked at her best friend and saw how happy he was talking to Sasha. Seeing him happy made her happy.

Sparky thought for a moment, then looked over at the green-furred alien. "Umm... Naomi?"

Naomi glanced at Sparky as she said, "Yes Sparky?"

Sparky fiddled his fingers together as he said, "About that dance. I was wondering if... ummm... well... if you would like to go with me?"

Naomi giggled a bit as she took Sparky's paws and smiled at him as she said, "Yes Sparky. I'd really love to."

After about an hour of walking around town, Joshua, Sasha, Yuna, Naomi, and Sparky headed for Joshua's house. Right as they arrived at the house, Henry's car was pulling up.

Joshua ran up to the car as it was stopping. Moments later, the door opened and Henry stepped out from the car wearing his camouflage military uniform. Joshua's cousin Mandy stepped out from the passenger's side.

"Dad!" exclaimed Joshua excitingly as he hugged his father tightly.

Joshua's father hugged his son back as Mandy walked up to Joshua and rubbed his hair.

Henry looked at Joshua as he said, "Hey sport. You being good while I was away?"

Joshua laughed as he replied, "You know me, dad."

Henry chuckled a bit as he said, "In other words, you were not."

"That's not true, dad!"

Mandy giggled as she said, "I'm not so sure about that, Joshie Boy."

Joshua whacked Mandy's arm playfully as he said, "Hey no fair Mandy!" Joshua thought for a moment, then asked, "Hey Mandy, when did you get back?"

Mandy glanced over at Henry as she replied, "Well, my camping trip ended at roughly the same time Uncle Henry got off duty. So your dad dropped by to pick me up on his way home."

Naomi walked up to Mandy and started sniffing her hand. Mandy glanced down at Naomi and jumped back, obviously startled a bit. Now Mandy had studied about a lot of creatures in school and she never heard of one that looked quite like this one.

"Whoa! Wh... What is that thing?" asked Mandy in a stuttering voice.

Joshua placed his hand on his new friend's shoulder as he said, "Mandy, this is my new friend Naomi. Naomi, this is my cousin Mandy."

Naomi held her hand up and waved as she said, "Hiii."

Mandy blinked a couple times as she just looked at the green-furred creature standing before her. "Did... Did she just talk?"

Naomi looked over at Joshua as she asked, "Did meega say something wrong?"

Hearing this strange creature talk a second time was just too much for Mandy. She placed her hand over her face and moaned as she fainted.

"Mandy!" exclaimed Joshua as Henry quickly caught her before she could hit the ground.

Sasha looked at the young teenage girl as she asked, "Is she going to be okay?"

Henry used a piece of paper to fan her as he said, "I think so. She just fainted is all."

After a few moments, Mandy finally came too. "What happened? I had the most strangest dream."

Joshua glanced at his father, then back at Mandy as he said, "Oh, you fainted after hearing my new friend Naomi talk."

Mandy's jaw dropped as soon as Joshua mentioned Naomi. "You mean... that wasn't a dream?"

Naomi looked at Mandy and thought for a moment, then walked up to her. "Meega sorry for making yuuga faint."

Mandy looked at Naomi with a speechless expression. Everyone thought she would faint yet again. However she didn't. "Umm... well... that's okay."

Henry and Joshua then helped Mandy up to her feet. The teenage human girl then turned to Naomi as she offered to shake her paw. Naomi sniffed Mandy's hand for a moment before taking it and placing it on her green-furred head.

Mandy glanced over at Joshua with a questioning look on her face. Joshua smiled as he nodded. Mandy smiled nervously as she rubbed Naomi's head.

"It is nice to see you, Miss Naomi."

"Takka very much," said Naomi with a grin.

Mandy looked Naomi for several moments as she thought about what kind of creature she could possibly be. Not once in her studies had she ever read about any kind of animal that looked like Naomi. Henry however had a pretty good idea about what kind of creature Naomi was, having met Lilo's friend Stitch on a couple occasions in the past.

Joshua placed his hand on Naomi's shoulder as he said, "Dad, is it okay if Naomi comes to stay with us?"

Joshua's father looked over at his son with a surprised expression on his face. Yuna and Sasha looked at each other and nodded.

Yuna walked up next to Naomi and placed her hand on Naomi's other shoulder as she said, "Mr. Sinclair, I have only known Naomi for a short time. However, she has proven earlier today that she would do anything to keep your son safe."

Sasha quickly added, "Yeah. I mean just today, my ex-boyfriend was being mean to Joshua as he always is. He and his friends were getting ready to rough him up however Naomi stopped them and put them in their place."

Joshua nodded as he said, "Its true dad. So can she please stay with us?"

Henry looked Naomi over for about a minute. He then knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders as he looked into her eyes. After a moment, Henry smiled as he gave Naomi a big hug.

"Any friend of my son is welcome in our house at anytime."

Sasha placed her hand on Joshua's shoulder as she whispered in his ear, "See, I knew he would be understanding."

Mandy walked up to Naomi and rubbed her green-furred head as she said, "Thanks for being such a good friend to my cousin."

Naomi purred as she felt Mandy rubbing her head. Mandy studied Naomi for a bit, wondering exactly what kind of creature she was. She did notice a resemblance between the eyes of Naomi and those of Yuna's pet dragon Sparky. She wondered if she was a dragon of some sort though from her perspective, Naomi looked more like a mutated koala with large rabbit-like ears and even longer antennae then Sparky had. What peaked her interest the most was the black and blue Thai Chi emblem on her chest.

Mandy then turned to Joshua as she asked, "Hey Joshua. Do you know where your new friend came from?"

Joshua chuckled a bit as he looked at his dad with a knowing grin. Henry saw this and smiled. He then turned to Naomi as he said, "Show her."

"Ih," said Naomi as she stepped back. She then pulled out her extra set of arms and then brought out her three back spikes.

Mandy blinked a couple times as she just looked at Naomi speechless. She took in a deep breath, doing everything she could to prevent herself from freaking out again. As she studied Naomi, she quickly realized that the possibility that Naomi was not of this world.

Mandy gulped as she said, "So Joshua. Naomi, she is... well..." Mandy found it difficult to complete her sentence so she just pointed up toward the sky with her pointer finger as she said, "...up there?"

Joshua placed his hand on Naomi's shoulder as he nodded with a grin.

Mandy took in a big sigh as she said, "Wow..." Mandy looked at Naomi and smiled as she commented, "So my favorite cousin is best friends with an alien from outer space. Who would have thought?"

Mandy knelt down in front of Naomi and looked at her for several moments before giving her a big hug. "Welcome to the family, Naomi."

Naomi returned the hug as she replied, "Thank you."

Joshua hugged both Naomi and Mandy tightly. Henry then joined in and hugged all three of them. From this day forward, life in the Sinclair household would never be the same again.

**End of Chapter-More to come soon!**


	6. Island Tour

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo & Stitch. I only own the storyline, Joshua Sinclair, Mandy Mackenzie, Naomi aka Experiment 631, & Lieutenant Quinn.

Note: Takes place shortly after the end of "Lilo & Stitch's Ohana Onipa'a Adventures Episode One".

**Chapter Six-Island Tour  
><strong>

Joshua Sinclair's life had turned around the day he befriended Naomi, an alien experiment created by Jumba Jookiba, another alien who was currently living in Hawaii. One thing that surprised Joshua was the fact his father was so willing to take Naomi in as part of the family despite the fact that she was an alien.

...

The next morning, Joshua had to go to school. However this time he decided to take Naomi with him. Joshua entered the front entrance as he said, "This is school. This is where I go to learn things and how to be smarter."

Naomi sniffed around a bit then turned to Joshua as she said, "Meega thought yuuga already smart enough."

Joshua chuckled as he said, "Well... that is true. However dad said I have to go to school and learn even more."

Naomi thought for a moment, then grinned as she said, "If yuuga's dad wants yuuga to learn more, maybe he let Naomi teach Joshua new things."

Joshua looked at Naomi with a raised eyebrow as he asked, "What kind of new things?"

Naomi cackled as she took Joshua's hand and led him into the nearby broom closet.

(twenty seconds later)

Several kids were walking down the hallway chatting amongst themselves when a shadow appeared over them and the sound of evil laughter was heard. The kids quickly looked up and gasped at what they saw: A tall figure wearing a large overcoat and had six arms: two were normal-looking human arms while the other four where a bit shorter and covered with green fur. The mysterious figure wore a dark-colored fedora over what appeared to be a set of heavy greyish-white dreadlocks covering its green-furred head. The figure waved all six of its hands and what appeared to be two green antennae coming out of its head which the kids mistook for serpents. The figure made a very ghostly moan as it spoke with a scary tone.

"Ooooooohhhhh. I am the Ghost of the Last Shogun of Okinawa! I am going to haunt you... FOREVEEEEER! Ahhahaha!"

The kids screamed in terror and took off running down the hallway as fast as they could. As the kids ran off, two sets of laughter where heard coming from the figure. The figure's human-like hands opened up the overcoat revealing Joshua with Naomi sitting on this shoulders.

Both of them were laughing as hard as they could. Naomi removed the fedora from her head and then her wig which was actually a mop head. Joshua took Naomi off his shoulders and placed her on the ground as he continued laughing.

"Well Naomi, that was great. But somehow I got a feeling dad wouldn't approve of this as an alternate learning curriculum," said Joshua as he caught his breath.

Naomi continued giggling as she said, "Isa still fun. Hehehe."

Just then, a pair of feminine hands grabbed Joshua's left ear and Naomi's right ear from behind them, causing them to yelp out in pain. The two glanced behind them and saw that it was Yuna's mean cousin Tigerlily. Joshua and Naomi both looked at each other as they sighed, knowing that they were so busted.

...

When Joshua and Naomi came back from school the next day, they learned that Joshua's father Henry had to work late. Mandy told them she had specific instructions to not let Joshua or Naomi go anywhere since they were both still grounded for the prank they pulled at school. However, when Mandy was working on her homework assignment, Joshua and Naomi sneaked out through their window and went to the location where Henry worked.

Joshua and Naomi hid in the bushes near the building assigned to Henry's Marine battalion. Naomi turned and saw a group of several dozen men wearing camouflage uniforms and marching in formation. A single individual marched on the left side of the main group and shouted several song-like slogans which the others repeated.

Naomi looked over at Joshua as she asked, "Yuuga's dad in the music band?"

Joshua chuckled a bit as he said, "Oh no. What they are doing right now has nothing to do with music. Its actually..."

Just then, Naomi's ears perked up as she heard a familiar voice from the direction of the battalion building. Naomi looked in the direction the voice was coming from and saw that it was Joshua's father. He appeared to be talking to two lower ranking Marines. Naomi got Joshua's attention by tapping on his shoulder and pointing toward where Henry was standing.

Joshua tried to hear what his father was saying, but couldn't quite catch what the conversation was about. "What are they saying?"

Naomi listened as she said, "Something about... weekend field training next week."

Joshua moaned as he said, "That means dad will be gone for the whole weekend!"

Just then, Joshua felt a tapping on his shoulder as did Naomi. They quickly turned around and saw a set of legs clad in camouflage pants with military boots on the feet. They looked up and saw that it was a young Marine lieutenant with who was a Caucasian male with red hair. His name tag indicated his last name was Quinn. Joshua and Naomi looked at each other and moaned, knowing they were now in even bigger trouble.

(twenty seconds later)

Second Lieutenant Quinn stood behind Joshua and Naomi with his hands on their shoulders. Henry stood in front of them with his arms crossed and a very angry expression on his face

Henry shook his head as he said, "What am I going to do with you two? I told you that you both were grounded for forty-eight hours for that stunt you pulled at school yesterday! If there is one thing I hate, it is clear disregard for my orders! And to top it off, you sneak over to my battalion headquarters without permission. You are SO lucky that my platoon leader was the one who found you and NOT the freakin' battalion commander! What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

Joshua gulped as he lifted his hand and prepared to speak, "Well, you see..."

Henry cut Joshua off as he said, "I don't want to hear it! Now I want you two to double time it back to the house and stay there. As soon as I get home, the three of us will continue this discussion in private. Now MOVE!"

With that, Joshua and Naomi took off running in the direction of home as fast as they could, clearly frightened out of their wits.

Miraculously, Joshua and Naomi only got grounded an extra twenty-four hours so their sentence would end that Friday.

...

Joshua and Naomi sat on the bench near the side of the road on Friday afternoon. A few cars passed by occasionally. Joshua looked at his friend and smiled. He then turned his head as he saw another car coming and saw that it was an orange Volkswagen Beetle.

Joshua turned to Naomi and playfully punched her shoulder as he announced, "Orange punch buggy!"

Naomi jumped back and growled slightly, startled by Joshua's sudden move.

Joshua laughed as he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Relax, Naomi. Its just a game."

"Gaba?" asked Naomi in a curious tone.

Joshua smiled as he said, "Oh, the game is called 'Punch Buggy'. Everyone playing the game punches each other in the arm upon first spotting a Volkswagen Beetle. They then call out 'punch buggy' and include the color."

"Oh," said Naomi as she nodded in acknowledgement. She then moved to punch Joshua's shoulder, only for him to stop her by grabbing her hand.

"No Naomi. You have to be the first one to call it out and I already called this one."

Naomi's ears dropped down as she moaned. "Oh chuta."

Naomi looked back at the road and watched the cars go by. She glanced over at Joshua and smiled. Ever since she met her very first friend, her life became much more fun and exciting. It was much better then when she was briefly activated by Jumba inside of a very small container. Just then she spotted a green Volkswagen Beetle.

"Maka maka..." Naomi punched Joshua's shoulder as she announced. "Green punch buggy!"

"Yeah that's right. You're getting..." Joshua stopped talking and moaned in pain as he rubbed the shoulder Naomi had just punched. "Oww, that's gonna leave a mark," said Joshua under his breath.

"Isa something wrong, achi-baba?" asked Naomi with a curious look on her face.

Joshua shook his head as he said, "Nope, everything's cool."

...

During Joshua and Naomi's first weekend together, they got to spend part of it in Izayoi since Yuna had decided to visit her grandmother that Saturday. While Yuna was hanging around her old home, Joshua showed Naomi around the Chitama Forest. Eventually, Joshua and Naomi found themselves standing in front of the Spiritual Stone.

Naomi looked at the big stone then over at Joshua as she asked, "Why we stop here? Isa just a big rock."

Joshua nodded as he said, "It's not just a rock. It's called the Spiritual Stone which is the life force of all the Yokai living on the island."

"Yokai... Gaba this?" asked Naomi with a confused expression.

Just then, the sound of movement was heard in the bushes. The two friends turned in time to see Kijimunaa, one of the Yokai.

Naomi got into a fighting stance and growled as she brought out her spikes and extra arms. Kijimunaa jumped back a couple feet, startled by Naomi's sudden move.

"No wait, he's cool," said Joshua as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey Kiji!"

Kijimunna waved as he walked up to Joshua and Naomi. "Hi Joshua. It is very nice to see you again."

"Same here," said Joshua with a smile.

Kijimunna looked at Naomi as he asked, "Who's this?"

Joshua rubbed Naomi's shoulder as he said, "This is my new friend Naomi. We met a couple days ago on the main island. Naomi, this is Kijimunna. He is one of the Yokai that live here."

Kijimunna offered to shake Naomi's hand as he said, "Pleased to meet you, Naomi."

Naomi sniffed Kijimunna's hand briefly and did her normal routine by taking his hand and placing it on her head. "Meega too."

Kijimunna rubbed Naomi's green-furred head as he looked over at Joshua. "So, if you are here, does that mean that Yuna is here too?"

Joshua nodded as he said, "Yep. She is visiting her grandma right now but she said that she would drop by to see you before we left back for the main island."

Kijimunna nodded understandingly as he said, "Well... ummm... okay."

By the end of the day, Joshua and Naomi had returned to the main island so that they could be up in time for church the following morning.

...

On Sunday, Joshua decided to take Naomi to church at the US Marine Base on the main island. As they entered the main entryway of the chapel, Naomi looked around curiously at her surroundings.

"This is church. This is where I go every Sunday to learn about Jesus."

Naomi looked at Joshua curiously as she asked, "Jesus? Who isa this?"

Joshua smiled at Naomi as he said, "He is the One who created everything and everyone, including you and me."

Naomi tilted her head curiously as she thought for a moment. "I thought Jumba made meega."

Joshua thought for a moment, then said, "Well... in a way Jumba did. However what Jumba didn't give you is your soul. God did that himself."

Naomi glanced over at Joshua with a curious look on her face as she asked, "Gaba... soul?

Joshua chuckled a bit as he said, "Basically your soul is the very essence of your being." Naomi looked at Joshua with a completely confused expression on her face. Joshua smiled as he continued, "Basically, your soul makes you who you are. And when a person dies, that person's soul lives on in Heaven."

Naomi thought for a moment and asked, "So... yuuga think yuugas mother's soul isa alive in this Heaven?"

Joshua nodded as he said, "Yes I do. Of course in order to go to Heaven, once's heart must be in the right place."

Naomi felt the left side of her abdomen for a moment and nodded. "Hmm... meegas heart isa definitely in right place."

Joshua covered his mouth to hold in a laugh as he said, "That's not exactly what I meant Naomi. What I am trying to say is..."

"Food! Meega starving!" exclaimed Naomi suddenly as she jumped up and down excitingly. Joshua looked in the direction Naomi was facing and spotted a polished wooden table at the entrance to the chapel. Sitting on the table was a large glass bowl with what appeared to be a variety of fruit.

Joshua lifted a finger as he said, "Actually Naomi..."

Naomi leaped onto the table, grabbed a handful of "grapes", and shoved them in her mouth. She then picked up an "apple" and took a bite."Mmmmm... Yummie!"

Joshua blinked a couple times as he watched Naomi eat and then shrugged his shoulders. Joshua then wondered if the church had decided to start placing real fruit on the table in the welcome area instead of fake fruit. Joshua walked up to the table and patted Naomi on her head. He then picked up a single "grape" and tried to eat it, only to find it completely tasteless for it was made out of plastic. He then picked up an "apple" and tried to bite into it.

"Oww," said Joshua as he looked at the plastic apple as he said, "Uh, Naomi?"

Naomi looked at Joshua as she asked, "Joshua naga hungry?"

Joshua chuckled as he said, "Not for plastic." Joshua then picked up Naomi from the table and placed her on the floor as he said, "Ready to go in? They're about to start."

"Okietaka," said Naomi as she followed her friend into the main chapel.

About ten minutes into the service, everyone in the chapel were singing various praise and worship songs. Naomi looked up at Joshua and saw the expression on his face and how he was singing. She could tell that this God was indeed a very important person to Joshua even though she never actually met Him. She saw how everyone else in the room had similar expressions on their faces. She could see how everyone seemed to be in peace. She made a silent note to learn more about God and find out how she could receive the same kind of peace everyone else was feeling despite the fact that she was an alien.

...

After church got out, Joshua and Naomi went to explore the town. Since Naomi loved chocolate so much, he had decided to take Naomi to the sweet stand where he bought a couple chocolate log roll treats and canned soft drinks.

Naomi jumped up and down excitingly as Joshua gave her a chocolate roll. Naomi took a huge bite and smiled as she chewed on the chocolate and drank some soda. Joshua smiled as took a bite of chocolate and a sip of soda. After Naomi had finished her chocolate rolls, she guzzled the rest of her soda down. When she was finished, she held the can upside down for a moment while looking at it, then she crushed it on her head, threw it in her mouth, and devoured it.

Joshua blinked a couple times at seeing what his best friend had done. He then gulped his soda down until he was finished and tried to smash the empty can on his head.

"Ow!" moaned Joshua as he rubbed the side on his head and looked at the can which was not even halfway crushed. Naomi snatched the empty can, smashed it the rest of the way on her head, and ate it up.

...

Later that afternoon, Joshua decided to show Naomi the small isle close to the coastline of Okinawa. The two best friends walk along the coast of the isle while Mandy followed close behind.

"This is where Dad, Mandy, and I tend to take our camping trips. Also I like to come here when I am in the mood for peace and quiet."

While Joshua was speaking, a small bird landed on Naomi's shoulder and chirped a bit. Naomi growled momentarily, then calmed down and very lightly patted the bird's tiny head. After she was done, the bird flew off again.

Joshua looked at Naomi, then glanced at Mandy as he pointed at a group of palm trees that was down the beach as he said, "Race you to the tallest tree!"

With that, the three took off running as fast as they could.

Joshua glanced over at his cousin as he announced, "I'm going to be first!"

Mandy shook her head as she replied, "Oh no Joshie boy. I am going to be first!"

"No me!" said Joshua.

Mandy laughed as she said, "No I am!"

"Naga, yuuga both wrong. Meega be first!" announced Naomi as she quickly rolled herself up into a ball and then started rolling down the beach at a high rate.

"Hey no fair!" exclaimed Mandy and Joshua simultaneously as they sprinted as fast as they could.

Naomi then rolled a couple circles around Joshua and Mandy in a mocking manner. When Naomi went between the two cousins, they grabbed Naomi and threw her in the opposite direction from where they were headed. Naomi remained rolled up in a ball as she bounced a couple times on the ground.

"Oh, yuuga pay for that," said Naomi as she started rolling in the right direction again. She went past Joshua and Mandy so fast, she literally knocked them off their feet.

"Hey!" exclaimed Mandy and Joshua as they got up and started running again.

The two were eventually able to catch up with Naomi right as she was about to reach the group of palm trees. They ended up reaching the tallest palm tree at exactly the same time.

Naomi stood up as she announced, "Meega win! Meega win!"

Joshua shook his head as said, "No I win!"

Mandy laughed as she said, "I beg to differ you two, but I win."

The three started arguing a bit when another voice announced, "Actually, isa photo finish."

Mandy, Joshua, and Naomi turned around and saw that it was Pix a.k.a. Experiment 214, programmed by Jumba to take only bad pictures of people. The blue camera-like alien experiment with tripod-looking legs then opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. There appeared to be a photograph on the experiment's tongue. Joshua walked up to Pix, took the picture, and looked at it.

"Yep, he's right. It is a photo...finish..." Joshua froze for a moment as he looked at the picture more closely.

Mandy looked at Joshua curiously as she asked, "What's wrong Joshua?"

Joshua took a big gulp and then looked at Mandy as he asked, "Do... do you happen to have a mirror on you?"

Mandy blinked a couple times as she asked in a slightly worried voice, "Why Joshua?"

Joshua held up the picture for both Naomi and Mandy to see. Mandy and Naomi looked at the picture for several moments before weird expressions appeared on both their faces. The photograph did indeed point out that Joshua, Naomi, and Mandy had finished the race at exactly the same exact time. However, in the picture they looked totally different then they really did. Mandy and Joshua were covered with many pimples, their eyes were severely bloodshot, and their hair was totally messed up. Naomi didn't look much better. Her fur was messed up and very dirty, the colors of her chest Yin Yang had switched sides, and her eyes were a very pale grey. Also her antennae were replaced with serpents.

Mandy, Joshua, and Naomi quickly turned and ran right for the water. As soon as they reached the water, they looked at their reflections and compared them to the photograph. After a few moments, they saw that their reflections depicted them as they really were, unlike the photograph they got from Pix. All three of them looked at each other and let out a big sigh of relief.

After a few hours, Joshua and Naomi both felt too tired to go anywhere. Mandy felt the same way, so she decided to give Henry a call to ask him for permission for them to camp out on the isle that night which he granted. Joshua and Naomi both laid in a sleeping bag on the ground and looked up at the stars, enjoying the view. Mandy was close by in her own sleeping bag.

Joshua glanced over at Naomi as he asked, "Which one is your favorite?"

Naomi pointed toward the sky as she said, "Meega like guy with bow and arrow."

Joshua smiled as he looked at the constellation Orion as he said, "Yeah, me too." Joshua thought for a moment then asked, "How do you like Okinawa so far?"

Naomi grinned as she looked over at her best friend. "Meega love it."

Joshua chuckled as he said, "Yeah so do I. But sometimes I wish I was still in California."

"Gaba isa California?"

"It is the place where I was born and lived most of my life. It is pretty nice there."

Naomi smiled as she continued looking at the starts. "Meega want to see it."

Joshua grasped Naomi's paw for a moment and said, "Don't worry, you will."

Naomi smiled at Joshua and licked his cheek as she said, "Yuuga meegas best achi-baba. Yuuga gave Naomi purpose in life."

Joshua glanced over at Naomi as he said, "Same here, Naomi. Same here."

Joshua and Naomi both continued looking up at the night sky. Nearby, Mandy smiled at Joshua and Naomi. She felt so happy that her cousin had made such a good friend. At first she was pretty freaked out at the prospect of her favorite cousin befriending an alien. However it didn't take long for her to get used to Naomi. Anyone who could make Joshua happy in that way was alright in Mandy's book. She then wondered if she would one day befriend an alien similar to Naomi. She smiled at the thought as she looked at Joshua and Naomi, both of whom appeared to fall asleep. Mandy then said a silent prayer and closed her eyes. After a few moments, she had fallen asleep as well right as a shooting star shot across the night sky.

**End of Chapter - More to Come Soon!**

****_Author notes:_****_ This chapter was inspired by the scenes from the original Lilo & Stitch feature film in which Lilo showed Stitch around various locations in Hawaii. I felt it would be fitting to have a chapter devoted to Joshua doing the same for Naomi._


	7. School Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo & Stitch. I only own the storyline, Joshua Sinclair, Mandy Mackenzie, Naomi aka Experiment 631, & Lieutenant Quinn.

Note: Takes a couple weeks after the end of "Lilo & Stitch's Ohana Onipa'a Adventures Episode One".

**Chapter Seven-School Dance**

The night for the school dance had finally arrived. Since Joshua's father had to work late that evening, Mandy had volunteered to take Joshua and Naomi to pick up their dates and then take them both to the school where the dance was to take place.

Naomi and Sparky both shared the front passenger seat. Sparky was wearing a deep electric blue suit complete with a tie that matched the color of his suit. Only his dress shirt under the coat was white. Naomi wore a pretty dark red dress.

Joshua was sitting in the back with Sasha. Joshua was wearing a pair of khaki slacks, dark brown dress shoes, and a blue Hawaiian shirt with white seashells; he also wore a white undershirt which was seen because the buttons on his Hawaiian shirt were undone. Sasha was wearing a very beautiful purple dress with matching dress slippers.

Joshua glanced over at Sasha as he said, "Looking forward to tonight?"

Sasha grinned at Joshua as she replied, "Oh yes. Most definitely."

Joshua nodded as he thought for a moment, knowing he had forgotten something.

Mandy looked up at the rear view mirror and saw her cousin's expression. The young teen giggled as she said, "They're on the floor right at your feet."

Joshua glanced down and saw a bouquet of flowers; now he remembered what he had to do next. The young preteen boy reached down, picked up the bouquet, and turned to Sasha as he showed her the flowers. "I got you a little something today."

Sasha placed her hands together and leaned the side of her head on them as she said, "Aww, that's so sweet!"

"I thought you would like them," said Joshua with a grin.

"I do! I do!" said Sasha as she took the flowers and smelled them. She then gave Joshua a big kiss on his cheek as she said, "Thank you!"

Joshua blushed as he placed his hand on his cheek where Sasha had kissed him. "Anytime."

Mandy looked at the young pair through her rear view mirror and smiled. She found herself wondering if she would ever find someone to be with. However there was nobody in school who caught her eye in that way. During the previous school year back in California, she was in a brief relationship. The guy she was seeing seemed like a nice guy. However one evening while they were at the park, he tried to go a bit too far with her. She said no but he wouldn't listen. Fortunately for her, she was a black belt in Taekwondo.

Mandy was brought out of her thoughts as Sparky started singing for Naomi as he clapped his antennae to together in a pattern to cause sparks to go off in the same tone as his singing. Naomi clapped her paws excitingly as she jumped up and down on the front seat.

Mandy shook her head as she said, "Hey Sparky, could you wait until you get to the dance? I need to drive."

As Mandy spoke, Naomi rubbed her paws together as she looked at the gearshift. She then tore it off, placed it in her mouth, and started chewing on it while Mandy was busy trying to calm Sparky down.

"Alright Sparky, settle down. I'm as fond of your sparkling as the next girl, but at the moment, it is making it very difficult for me to drive," said Mandy before glancing down at Naomi who was chewing on the gear shift. She quickly grabbed Naomi by the scruff of her neck and shook her as she said, "Hey! Get that out of your mouth!"

After a moment, Mandy managed to get Naomi to dropped the gearshift. Mandy then managed to fit the gearshift back into its place while keeping her eye on the road. Just then, Sparky opened the window and flew out.

"Ugh! Where is he off to this time?" moaned Mandy as Naomi stuck her head out the window. "Umm... Naomi? I am not sure it is safe for you to stick your head out the window. What if a truck hits you?"

"Isa okie-taka! Meega indestructible!"

"Actually I was more worried about the truck," muttered Mandy with a grin.

Moments later, Sparky flew back into the open window and landed next to Naomi in the front seat. He then gave her a bouquet of flowers. Naomi took the flowers and smelled them.

"Why thank you Sparky!" exclaimed Naomi as she hugged the electric yellow alien experiment very tightly.

Eventually, Mandy drove up to the back of the school in front of the gym where the dance was about to take place. Music could be heard playing from inside the building.

Mandy glanced back as she said, "Okay, we're here."

Sasha nodded as she reached for the door on her side. Joshua placed his hand on her shoulder as he said, "No wait, let me get that."

With that, Joshua opened up the door on his side and got out. He walked around the car from the front until he reached the backseat door on Sasha's side. He then opened the door and offered his hand to Sasha. She smiled as she took Joshua's hand and allowed him to help her out of the car.

At that moment, Sparky jumped out of the open window. He then opened the car door and helped Naomi out in the same manner as Joshua had done for Sasha.

Joshua waved toward Mandy as he said, "Thanks for bringing us."

Mandy grinned as she said, "Hey, what are cousins for?"

Sasha laughed as she said, "Tell Yuna's cousin that."

Joshua and Mandy both broke out laughing at Sasha's remark as did Naomi and Sparky.

Mandy then faced the group as she said, "Okay, you four be good now... especially you Naomi."

Naomi looked at Mandy with an innocent-looking grin as she said, "Don't worry, Meega be good."

Mandy giggled as she said, "That's exactly what you said Tuesday before you ended up trashing the cafeteria that very same day."

Joshua shook his head as he said, "Now that's not fair Mandy. It wasn't Naomi's fault. She was just upset because the cafeteria ran out of bendy straws."

Mandy let out a short laugh as she replied, "Oh right. That one sounds even better then the time Naomi was your lab partner in science class..."

Joshua quickly placed his hand over his cousin's mouth as he said in a low tone, "We agreed never to speak of that!"

Mandy smirked as she said, "Why don't you want to talk about it? I mean, Jumba was able give you a formula so that your hair and Naomi's fur would gr..."

Naomi covered Mandy's mouth as she growled at her. "Naga bootifa!"

Mandy giggled a bit before she said, "Hey guys, you are going to miss out on the whole dance if we just stay out here talking."

Joshua nodded as he said, "Okay, see you later on tonight." Joshua then turned to his date and offered her his hand. "Shall we?"

Sasha grinned as she took Joshua's hand. She then glanced toward Mandy as she said, "Don't worry, I'll keep your cousin out of trouble."

With that, the two walked in the direction of the school gym.

Naomi took Sparky's hand as she said with an excited tone, "Come on Sparks, we don't want to miss all the fun!"

With that, Sparky and Naomi followed Joshua and Mandy to the gym where the dance was taking place. Once the four reached the entrance, they turned back and waved at Mandy who waved back at them before driving off. After Joshua showed their tickets to the staff member at the entrance, the four walked inside the building.

Inside, several dozens kids the same age as Joshua and Sasha were all participating in various activities. Some were on the dance floor while other were gathered in various locations around the gym in random conversation. The lighting in the room was at a much lower setting to give a romantic feel yet still bright enough for people to see where they were going. In the center of the room was a multicolor disco ball which slowly rotated, causing a complex display of colors changing throughout the entire room. Currently, the music playing in the background was "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars.

Naomi looked around in awe at her surroundings, this being her very first time to attend an event such as this one.

"Eegatagoo, morcheeba!" said Naomi excitingly.

Sparky looked at all the lights as he rubbed his hands together with a grin on his face.

Naomi grinned at her date as she said, "I see you are already having a good time."

Sasha giggled as she said, "Oh yeah, Sparky just loves being in a room with lots of flashing lights. In fact, last time me, Yuna, and Sparky went to a light show last year, we ended up having to pay a huge bill to replace all of the lights that Sparky shorted out."

Naomi let out a laugh and gave a friendly whack to Sparky's shoulder as she said, "Sparky!"

Sasha nodded with a smile as she added, "By accident of course."

Sparky chuckled a bit as he said, "Naga worry, meega promise to be more careful this time."

Naomi giggled a bit and thought for a moment. "So... gaba isa next?"

Sparky pointed out toward the center of the room where some kids were dancing. "We do what they do."

Naomi grinned as she said, "Mmmm... bootifa!"

With that, Sparky took Naomi's hand and walked her out to the dance floor. Once there, they started to dance. At first they danced slow as this was Naomi's first time dancing but eventually they picked up the pace.

Joshua smiled as he watched his best friend danced with her partner. He loved how Naomi looked in her dark red dress; it went perfect with her green fur.

Joshua held out his hand to Sasha as he said, "Shall we?"

Sasha nodded with a happy look on her face as she took Joshua's hand and walked out onto the dance floor with him. The two started dancing. As Joshua had experience dancing, he was able to start off at a normal pace. Joshua and Sasha, as well as Naomi and Sparky, continued dancing for several minutes at a normal base when eventually the song ended. The band then started playing another song which had a bit more of a rock theme to it. At that very moment, the strobe light started flashing. Everyone on the dance floor quickly adjusted their dancing style to the music.

Naomi's looked at her hand and moved it back in forth in front of her. She was quite amazed at the strange visual effect caused the strobe light. "Mmmmm... bootifa!"

Sparky was particularity was really enjoying himself as he jumped up into the air and flew several circles around the dance floor, sparkling as he did so. The mixed effects of the strobe lights and Sparky's sparkling made all of the kids on the dance floor even more excited.

Naomi jumped up and down as she clapped her hands excitingly. She then looked at everyone on the dance floor and saw how they had changed their dancing style since the music had changed. Intrigued, she glanced over at her best friend Joshua and saw how he was moving to the music. Naomi held up her hands and looked at them. She was still quite puzzled and amazed at how her arms moved under the visual effect caused by the strobe light.

After several minutes on the dance floor, the four decided to take a short break and go to the table where the snacks and punch were at.

Joshua poured Sasha and himself some punch as he said, "You having a nice time, Sasha?"

Sasha grinned as she replied, "I sure am." Sasha turned to Naomi and Sparky as she said, "I see the two of you are having a good time as well."

Naomi smiled up at the two humans as she said, "Emba-chuta. Isa most fun meega ever had."

Joshua nodded as he said, "Same here, Naomi." Joshua glanced over at Sparky who was staring at the various lights in the room as he added, "Looks like Sparky is having a very good time too."

Naomi nodded in agreement as she stated, "He sure is."

Joshua filled up two more cups of punch and handed them to Naomi.

"Takka," said Naomi as she took the cups and handed one to Sparky.

At that moment, another voice was heard. "Hey, I see you all made it this evening."

The four turned and saw that it was Yuna.

Joshua waved as he said, "Yuna, you're here!"

Sasha nodded as she said, "I was almost afraid you would not make it tonight since your cousin gave you all those extra chores to do around the house."

Yuna let out a snort as she said, "Yeah, tell me about it. I think Tigerlily was hoping I wouldn't make it to the dance tonight when she assigned me so much to do."

Naomi growled as she said, "Tigerlily isa toobaga."

Everyone started laughing at Naomi's short but meaningful comment.

"Yeah, tell me about it," said Yuna as she continued laughing.

Joshua thought for a moment, then asked, "How did you manage to slip away?"

"I got my chores done," replied Yuna with a grin.

"Gaba? How?" asked Naomi with a confused tone.

Yuna rubbed her hands together as she said, "Well... I had a little bit of help from Felix of course."

Sasha giggled at hearing what Yuna said. "Oh right, I should have guessed."

Joshua tilted his head slightly to the side as he asked, "Who's Felix?"

Yuna glanced over at Joshua as she answered, "Oh, Felix is another one of Jumba's experiment. He was designed to be a neat freak."

"Sounds like my dad," said Joshua with a slight chuckle.

A bit later, one of the band members announced for everyone to offer a dance to anyone who did not come with them to the dance. The lights dimmed and a recording of "Baby You Belong" by Faith Hill started to play in the background.

Naomi glanced over at Sparky and smiled. She then walked up to Joshua and took his hand as she slowly said, "May I have this dance?"

Joshua nodded as he said, "Sure Naomi."

Naomi and Joshua then walked out onto the dance floor, both of them with very happy expressions on their faces. They started to dance slowly, keeping with the music.

Sparky thought about asking Sasha to dance since Joshua was dancing with Naomi. Though before he could go to ask her, someone else took his hand. He turned and saw that it was his best friend Yuna.

"Care to dance, Sparky?" asked Yuna with a happy look on her face.

Sparky took Yuna's other hand as he replied, "Ih, meega like that."

As Sparky and Yuna went out to the dance floor, Joshua and Naomi continued to dance slowly, both of them caught up in the music.

Joshua looked into Naomi's black eyes and smiled. He felt so happy that he had made such a wonderful friend even if she was not of this world. Ever since the day they first met, the two friends had always been there for each other. Naomi had helped Joshua through a very hard time in his life and had filled in the gap from the loss of his mother. For the first time in over a year, Joshua felt happier then he had been before. Naomi felt very similarly about Joshua. When she was first activated in Jumba's lab, she felt there was nothing good in life except living in a small room and being dehydrated by some arrogant scientist whom she felt should have loved her as a father. Naomi looked into Joshua's blue eyes and smiled. Initially Naomi had thought she was still in Jumba's lab and that Joshua was some pest that Jumba hired to babysit her. However she quickly realized she was far from Jumba's lab and that she had for the first time in her life made a true friend.

Nearby, Yuna and Sparky were having a very similar moment. Yuna had felt very lonely the day Stitch had left Okinawa to be with Lilo. She knew in her heart that Stitch belonged with his other friend but she still missed him. However things got better when Sparky had come into her life. The two had been friends for quite a while before, however their friendship had increased as Sparky filled in the gap that Stitch left in Yuna's life. Eventually, the two of them had become best friends. Sparky had felt the same way. While powering the lighthouse in Kauai was pretty fun, it was still a very lonely life for him. However, Yuna found a new talent in him that allowed him to actually work at a beauty salon were he would meet all kinds of people. As a result, Sparky's new job was nowhere near as lonely as working alone at the lighthouse.

Joshua and Naomi were now in the center of the dance floor and very caught up in the music. Soon the world seemed to fade around them. Nothing was left except them and the music. They continued to dance and wished that this moment would never end. Just then, a hand was placed on Joshua's shoulder. Joshua turned and saw it was Sasha.

Sasha smiled as she said, "Mind if I cut in Naomi?"

Naomi smiled and nodded as she said, "Sure, go ahead. Meega get Sparky."

Joshua took Sasha's hand and smiled back at Naomi who walked over to reclaim Sparky.

Sasha looked over at Naomi and then back at Joshua with a smile. "She's a really nice friend, Joshua."

Joshua nodded in agreement as he and Sasha started to dance through the rest of the song. Sparky and Naomi were now dancing with each other again while Yuna stood by and watched with a smile.

After the song had ended, most of the students gathered in various locations throughout the gym. Joshua, Naomi, Sparky, Sasha, and Yuna had returned to the snack table to get some more punch.

...

About an hour later, the dance had pretty much ended. Joshua and Naomi laid in the grass right outside the building. The sun had set and the sky was now filled with stars. The two were checking out the constellations as usual.

Joshua glanced over at Naomi as he said, "I still say Leo way is better then Orion."

Naomi let out a laugh as she said, "Meega naga think so."

Joshua shook his head as he said, "I do think so. Leo has big claws and razor sharp teeth. He would tear Orion to shreds."

Naomi chuckled at Joshua's statement. "But Orion has big bow and arrow. He can simply shoot Leo before he got anywhere near him."

"Leo can move so fast he could dodge all of Orion's arrows."

"Oh really. Maybe... Orion has heat-seeking arrows? Watch Leo dodge that!"

Joshua was briefly stumped by Naomi's unexpected remark. "Hmmm... but wait! While Orion has his sights set on Leo, Leo's buddy Leo Minor would be able to sneak up from behind."

Naomi placed her paw on her chin and thought for a moment. _'Wow, should have seen that one coming.'_ Naomi looked more intently at the stars and thought for a moment. "Ah, lets not forget Orion's loyal companion Canis Minor."

"Are you joking Naomi? Canis Minor would be no match for Leo or Leo Minor."

Naomi cackled as she said, "Meega wasn't finished yet. All Canis Minor would have to do is bark to get Orion's attention. Orion turns, sees Leo Minor sneaking up on him, and then he takes him out with a single arrow."

"You haven't beat me yet, Naomi. You forgot that Leo would pounce on Orion while his back was turned and tear him apart before he had a chance to turn back around."

"Naga. Orion isa expert warrior. He would be able to shoot Leo Minor and then turn around in a flash to do the same with Leo."

"Nope. Leo is very fast. I say Leo beats Orion."

Naomi gave Joshua a friendly whack on his shoulder as she said, "Whatever. Meega nota who really winner would be."

Nearby, Yuna and Sasha sat on the bench and watched Joshua and Naomi interact with one another.

Sasha glanced over at her friend as she said, "It is so good Joshua has made so many friends lately."

Yuna nodded in agreement as she replied, "It sure is. I don't think I ever seen Joshua this happy before. And I am certain Naomi is much happier now then when she was first activated in Jumba's lab."

Sasha smiled and then thought for a moment. "Speaking of Jumba... won't he try to reclaim Naomi?"

Yuna laughed as she replied, "Somehow I don't think so."

Sasha looked at Yuna curiously as she asked, "You mean he doesn't know?"

"Oh he knows. But not because I told him. I told Lilo about Naomi instead."

Sasha placed her hand over her mouth and gasped. "Uh oh."

Yuna nodded as she said, "Uh oh is right. At first Lilo seemed very hysterical and obviously outraged that Jumba had created another experiment. She told me to secure Naomi in a capture container until she got there. But when I explained to her about the friendship bond that Naomi and Joshua shared, Lilo seemed somewhat relaxed. She said that when our call was finished, she was going to have a 'little' chat with Jumba. She also assured me that she would make sure that Jumba didn't try to split Joshua and Naomi apart."

Sasha giggled as she turned back and watched Joshua and Naomi continue their discussion regarding the constellations. At that moment, Sparky flew in several circles around Yuna and Sasha, causing both girls to laugh.

...

Eventually, Mandy had arrived to pick up Joshua, Sasha, and Naomi. Tigerlily was meeting with several members of the school staff to discuss the upcoming school week and was not expected come home until late so she gave Yuna and Sparky permission to spend the night at Sasha's house. Joshua and Naomi were still continuing their playful argument regarding Leo and Orion. That ended when Mandy told them that Ursa Major would come down from the north and finish off both Orion and Leo. When they arrived at Sasha's house, Joshua decided to walk her up to her door.

Sasha smiled at Joshua as she said, "I really enjoyed tonight Joshua."

Joshua took Sasha's hands as he replied, "Me too, Sasha. I just wish it could have lasted longer."

Sasha blushed a bit as she said, "Time flies when you have a good time."

"It sure does." Joshua thought for a moment, then asked, "So...uh...when would you like to get together sometime next week?"

Sasha nodded with a smile as she said, "I'd like that. How about Tuesday after school?"

Naomi walked up to Joshua and Sasha with Sparky by her side as she said, "That sounds perfect. Sparky and I have agreed to meet on Tuesday too."

Sasha grinned as she said, "Sounds like we can make this a double date...if that sounds good to you, Josh."

Joshua nodded as he looked over at Naomi and then turned back to Sasha as he said, "Sure, that sounds awesome."

After a few minutes, Sasha's mom had called her to come in. Sasha leaned forward and kissed Joshua's cheek as she wished him a goodnight before going inside followed by Sparky and Yuna. Joshua just stood there motionless with his hand placed on his cheek where Sasha had kissed him. Naomi had to snap Joshua out of it by tugging on his shirt. Once Joshua and Naomi got back in the car, Mandy drove the rest of the way home.

**End of Chapter-More to come soon!**

_**Author Notes:** Sorry about the long wait. I will try to have the next chapter at an even quicker pace then this one. **  
><strong>_


	8. Homework and Waiting

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo & Stitch. I only own the storyline, Joshua Sinclair, Mandy Mackenzie, Naomi aka Experiment 631, & Second Lieutenant Quinn._

Note: Takes a couple months after the end of "Lilo & Stitch's Ohana Onipa'a Adventures Episode One".

**Chapter Eight: Homework and Waiting**

Joshua walked in the front door of his home, followed closely by Naomi. He had just gotten out of school and since it was Friday, he didn't have to go back until Monday. Joshua walked into the living room with Naomi by his side. The living room in Joshua's home looked like something out of the 1980's. Every piece of furniture came from the 80's era including the living room chairs, the corner sofa, the coffee table, and the wall bookcase. There was certainly no shortage of books in the wall bookcase. There was also a 1980's console television with a VCR and a Classic Nintendo hooked into it. Naomi wasted no time in running up to the television and turning on the Nintendo.

"Dad, I'm home!" announced Joshua as he took his backpack off and placed it next to the couch.

Joshua's cousin Mandy walked into the living room as she said, "I'm afraid he's not back yet, Joshua."

Joshua looked at Mandy with a puzzled look as he said, "Oh? Did he say when he would be back?"

Mandy just shook her head as she replied, "Nope."

Joshua nodded as he said, "I hope he is not on another field exercise. He's been going on those a lot more in the past week."

Mandy smiled as she replied, "Don't worry, I am sure he will be back this evening." Mandy glanced over at Naomi who was playing Nintendo as she said, "Now, now Naomi. You know Uncle Henry's rules. No games until you help Joshua do his homework."

Naomi moaned as her ears lowered behind her head.

Joshua looked at his cousin as he said, "Mandy, do I have to do homework? It's Friday and school doesn't start up again until Monday."

Mandy smirked as she playfully rubbed Joshua's hair. "It doesn't matter. You know your father's rules: no fun until all obligations for the day are fulfilled."

Joshua sighed as he said, "Oh alright." Joshua turned to Naomi as he took her hand. "Lets go Naomi."

Mandy thought for a moment and then said, "Oh and Naomi?" Naomi glanced over at Mandy as the teenage girl added, "Remember what Uncle Henry said. You are to help Joshua with his homework but you are not to do it for him."

Joshua sighed as Naomi nodded in agreement. They remembered that one time Joshua had received an extremely hard homework assignment from his teacher. Naomi had used her "super computer" abilities to complete what would normally have taken hours to do in a matter of minutes. However just as she was getting finished, Joshua's father had walked in on them. To say he was displeased would have been an understatement. Henry promptly snatched the paper away and tore it up. He then made Joshua do the homework himself while assigning Naomi to mop the kitchen ceiling (remember like Stitch, Naomi can walk on ceilings).

Joshua walked into his room with Naomi following close behind. Joshua's bedroom had everything a twelve year old boy could want. There were several action figures sitting on top of the dresser as well as a stack of comic books on Joshua's work desk. Like the living room, Joshua's room also had a very distinct 1980's feature about it. The desk, dresser, and bookcase also were from the 1980's era as were most of the action figures. On the wall were a few trailer posters from 1980's movies and TV shows including "The Neverending Story", "Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure", "The A-Team", and "Magnum P.I.", etc. Also hanging side by side on the wall at a vertical angle were two flags: one American and the other Soviet. Between the flags was a framed portrait with Reagan and Gorbachev shaking hands. Joshua had "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)" sheets, pillow case, and blanket on his bed.

Joshua took off his backpack as he sat at the desk. He then reached in and took out one of his school books. "Okay first order of business: knock out the math homework."

Naomi cackled as she placed her hands together and cracked her knuckles. She then grabbed Joshua's math book and punched it as hard as she could, sending the book flying into the wall.

Joshua let out a laugh as he said, "That was just a figure of speech Naomi."

Naomi rubbed her head in slight embarrassment as she said, "Oops...meega soka."

Joshua picked up the book, sat back down, and opened it to the page he was assigned to do.

Naomi sat down next to Joshua and looked over the math problems Joshua was working on. "Meega thought yuuga naga have to do homework on Fridays."

Joshua nodded as he said, "Normally I wouldn't. Unfortunately PJ thought it would be funny to set off the school fire alarm and thereby triggering all fire control sprinklers in the building. And he did it right when I was in math class."

Naomi shook her head as she said, "That PJ! Isa naga fair!"

Joshua let out a chuckle as he said, "Tell me about it. And I was almost finished with today's assignment too. Too bad the writing paper is not waterproof." Joshua thought for a moment, then added, "I do have some good news though. The principal was so upset about what PJ had done that she gave him detention for one week...literally."

Naomi chuckled as she watched her friend work. Since Joshua had done this very assignment earlier, he had little trouble in getting it done. After about half an hour, Joshua had completed his assignment and showed it to Naomi.

"So how did I do?" asked Joshua

Naomi looked the paper and nodded as she said, "Isa perfect!" Naomi glanced at Joshua as she asked, "So, what do we do now?"

Joshua reached into his backpack as he said, "Next subject for the day is current events."

Naomi looked at Joshua with a curious look as she asked, "Gaba?"

Joshua took out a newspaper as he said, "That means I have to do an assignment for something in the paper."

Naomi placed her paw on her chin and thought for a moment, then reached for the paper as she said, "Meega nota which article yuuga can..."

Joshua shook his head as he said, "Besides the funny papers, Naomi."

Naomi moaned in slight disappointment as her ears dropped down her back.

Joshua looked at the front page as he read the various headlines. "Myanmarian Confederacy signs mutual defense pact with China. US President Nathanial meets leaders of Japan and United Korea.

Naomi looked at Joshua as she said, "The President is coming here?"

Joshua laughed slightly as he replied, "I wish. According to this article, the three heads of state arrived in Honolulu, Hawaii this morning to discuss the desire of United Korea and Japan to form some sort of new union."

Naomi thought for a moment then said, "What about the sports section?"

Joshua nodded as he opened the paper up and flipped over to the sports section. After reading for a moment, he grinned as he said, "Yes! San Diego Padres beat the Honolulu Jellyfish 15 to 14!"

Naomi giggled as she stated, "Bootifa!"

Joshua looked through the business section. "Well this is a good one. Once again Pizza Hut attempted to buy out Domino's Pizza."

Naomi glanced at her friend as she asked, "Interesting...Domino's say 'Ih'?"

Joshua shook his head as he replied, "Of course not!"

Naomi picked up the Classifieds and read them over. "Hehehe...this sounds like a job for meega. California State University wants volunteer for genetic experiments. Meega could get superpowers!"

Joshua chuckled as he said, "Naomi, you already have superpowers."

"Oh yeah, that's right," said Naomi as she snapped her fingers. Naomi looked over at her friend as she added, "Maybe you can do it?"

Joshua chuckled as he said, "I...don't think dad would approve."

Naomi giggled for a bit, then asked, "Yuuga figure out which article to use?"

Joshua thought for a moment and then nodded as he said, "I'll go with the baseball story."

It took about an hour for Joshua to complete his assignment. When he had finished, he placed his work on the desk and sighed as he said, "Finally!"

Naomi took a look at Joshua's homework and nodded as she said, "About time."

Joshua nodded in agreement as he got up, walked over to his room door, and opened it as he asked, "Mandy, is dad home yet?"

Mandy's voice was heard from the direction of the living room. "Not yet."

Joshua looked his watch over as he said, "What do you mean, 'not yet'? It is just about dinner time."

"I am sure he will be home any minute now," said Mandy with a tone of confidence in her voice.

Joshua looked at his watch and then over at his alarm clock. "I hope he didn't have to go to another field exercise."

Naomi thought for a moment, then said, "Maybe he just has overnight duty at headquarters?"

Joshua rubbed his chin as he said, "If he does, you think he would have called."

Naomi nodded as she stretched out her arms and yawned. Upon seeing his friend yawning, he had suddenly remembered how tired he was after a long day at school followed by an extensive homework assignment.

"I totally agree with you Naomi. We should just take a nap. Maybe dad will come home before we wake up."

With that, Joshua removed his shoes, climbed into his bed, and got under the covers. Naomi jumped up onto the foot of the bed and lay down as well. Less then a minute later, Joshua and Naomi had both fallen asleep.

**End of Chapter - More to come soon!**

_**Author notes: **__I am terribly sorry for the extremely long wait. The next chapter should be completed in short order as it was originally going to be part of this same chapter but I had decided it was too much and split the chapter._


	9. Family Separation

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo & Stitch. I only own the storyline, Joshua Sinclair, Mandy Mackenzie, Naomi aka Experiment 631, & Second Lieutenant Quinn._

Note: Takes a couple months after the end of "Lilo & Stitch's Ohana Onipa'a Adventures Episode One".

**Chapter Nine: Family Separation **

Joshua sat up and yawned before looking at the old fashioned alarm clock sitting on the dresser. It was now eight o'clock and judging by the light outside, it was in the evening. Joshua glanced over at his sleeping friend and smiled. He thought back to that day he first met her. That day had changed his life forever. He knew that the two of them would be friends for life.

Just then the sound of the front door opening and closing was heard. Joshua jumped up with an excited look on his face. He turned to wake up Naomi only to find that she was already awaking, having been awoken by the opening and closing of the front door. Joshua and Naomi both ran from the bedroom and down the hall to the living room. Just as Joshua was hoping, his father was standing right there. Next to him was his father's platoon leader, Second Lieutenant Quinn. Mandy arrived in the room right about the same time.

"Dad!" exclaimed Joshua as he ran up to his father and hugged him.

His father returned the hug as he said, "How was your day son?"

"Had a bit extra homework to do today but I just finished," said Joshua as the two finished hugging.

Joshua glanced over to Lieutenant Quinn as he waved, "Hey Joseph."

Lieutenant Quinn waved back with a smile as he replied, "Joshua."

Joshua looked over at his father as he said, "Had to work late today?"

Joshua's father looked at his son with a solemn look on his face as if thinking of what to tell his son. Lieutenant Quinn had a similar expression on his face which Joshua noticed. From the expressions on the faces of both Marines, Joshua could tell that something was not right.

"Dad, what is it?"

Henry sighed as he knelt before his son and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Son, remember what we talked about the other day about the possibility of having to go away?"

Joshua looked at his dad with a confused look and nodded. "Yes. It was back when we still lived in Camp Pendleton around the time we went camping down at the lake."

Henry looked up at Mandy and nodded. Mandy nodded back and placed her hand on Joshua's shoulder; she already knew what this was about since Henry had called her minutes before he got in.

Henry faced Joshua again as he said, "Well I am afraid that time has come."

Joshua looked at his father with a stunned look. "That's okay. The same thing happened when you got sent to Okinawa but you were able to bring me over eventually. You can do so again."

Henry shook his head sadly as he said, "Not this time I'm afraid."

"What do you mean 'not this time'?" asked Joshua in a confused tone.

Naomi looked between Joshua and Henry, knowing that there was definitely something going on. And whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

Henry thought about how to say what he was going to say but could find no easy way to say it. "My unit has been ordered to deploy to Singapore."

Joshua looked at his father with a puzzled look on his face. "Why do you have to go there? And why can't we all go?"

Henry sighed and looked over at his lieutenant who nodded. Henry looked back toward his son as he said, "Some bad guys from Burma are trying to take over that country and we have to stop them."

Joshua just looked at his father with an expression of shock on his face. His father had basically told him that the Myanmarian Confederacy had invaded Singapore. He knew that such an event was possible since Malaysia joined the Confederacy; since Singapore was once a part of Malaysia, the Myanmarian military government had increased pressure on the small country to join which they refused. What he didn't suspect was that the United States would commit itself to defending Singapore in the event of an invasion. Joshua now realized what this meant; his father was leaving to fight another war. He remembered when he was younger how his father would go away for several months to a year at a time for combat tours in the Middle East and the Korean Peninsula. Back then, he had his mother with him to help cheer him up while his father was away. However this time it was different.

Joshua shook his head as he said, "No dad, please don't go without us. Naomi and I can help you stop them!"

Henry made a half smirk as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "No son, you know I can't let you do that. I am a Marine and you are only a dependent."

Joshua still wasn't willing to give up. "Then take us to the recruiting station and sign us up. We can't let you do this without us."

Henry sighed as he said, "Oh son, I have no doubt about your bravery. However there is no way the Marine Corps will ever allow a twelve year old boy to join."

Joshua opened his mouth as if to speak but was unable to come up with anything to counter what his father had just told him.

"Dad!" exclaimed Joshua as he hugged his father again. Mandy joined in on the hug.

Naomi just stood there watching. She had only been around for a few months since her second activation however she knew enough to know that Henry was going to go away to fight some battle against a very dangerous enemy. And she knew that this would greatly affect everyone close to Henry, especially his son Joshua. Naomi, with her ears lowered down her back, walked up and placed her paw on Joshua's shoulder. At that moment, there was a knock at the door.

Mandy was about to move to answer the door when Lieutenant Quinn lifted his hand and said, "I'll get it."

The Marine second lieutenant walked up to the door and opened it. Standing there was Tigerlily, Yuna's cousin.

Tigerlily blinked a couple times as she just looked at Marine officer with a slightly startled expression on her face. "Oh...I'm sorry. I thought this was the Sinclair residence."

"Sinclair residence?" asked Lieutenant Quinn who was momentarily confused before realizing what she meant. "Oh you mean Gunnery Sergeant Henry Sinclair. Yeah this is the right place."

"Oh it is?" asked Tigerlily in a curious voice.

Joseph nodded as he said, "Yes. My name is Joseph Quinn. I am Gunnery Sergeant Sinclair's platoon leader. He is inside with his son and niece." Lieutenant Quinn thought for a moment and then asked, "What would you name be, Ma'am?"

"Tigerlily."

The lieutenant lifted a single eyebrow as he said, "You mean like the Indian girl from Peter Pan?"

Tigerlily giggled slightly as she replied, "Never heard that one before, but yeah." Tigerlily cleared her throat as she regained her composure. "Henry called me a bit ago and asked me to come over. Something about needing someone to watch after his son."

The lieutenant nodded as he said, "Oh yeah that's right. The Gunny did say something about someone coming over this evening for that very purpose." Joseph turned back as he said, "Hey Gunny, you have a visitor."

Henry quickly walked over to the door as he said, "Thank you, sir."

Lieutenant Quinn nodded as he said, "Anytime Gunny." Joseph turned toward Tigerlily with a slight smile as he said, "Here he is."

Tigerlily nodded with a smile as she said, "Thanks Joseph." Tigerlily turned to Henry as she said, "I got your call and came over as soon as I could."

Henry nodded as he said, "Yeah, sorry to call on such short notice. Please come on in. We have much to discuss."

...

US Marine Air Station, Okinawa

Several days had passed since Henry had broken the news to his family about having to deploy to war. Henry was now dressed in full combat gear and was about to board the plane. Joshua, Mandy, and Naomi had accompanied him to the air field so they could say their farewells and see him off. The four were currently standing just outside the main hanger.

Henry placed his hand on his son's shoulder as he said, "Now you be good while I am gone okay."

Joshua sighed as he said, "I will dad." Joshua looked up at his father as he asked, "When will you come back?"

Henry smiled as he said, "Soon. I promise I will return soon." Henry turned to Mandy as he said, "You take good care of my son and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble okay?"

Mandy nodded as she said, "I will Uncle Henry."

"And if there is an emergency or you have obligations that force you to leave the house, be sure to give Tigerlily a call."

Mandy nodded in acknowledgment with a sad expression on her face.

Henry saw this and lifted her head up. "It's alright Mandy. Everything is going to work out."

Mandy hugged Henry tightly and cried on his shoulder. Henry closed his eyes and returned the hug.

After several moments, Henry turned toward Naomi as he said, "Keep my son safe, Naomi."

"Meega will," said Naomi with a nod.

"And if anyone decides to pick on Joshua while I am away..." Henry smirked as he continued, "...you dunk them into a barrel of pickles."

Joshua and Naomi couldn't help but chuckle slightly at Henry's remark, remembering how Naomi had dealt with Kenny and his bratty sister Penny a while back for picking on Joshua. Joshua remembered the large number of complaints that Penny had made since that day, such as wanting to go back to Izayoi, threatening to get her daddy to sue Joshua's family, etc. For a moment, all four were happy and it seemed the war didn't exist. However that moment only lasted but a moment.

Lieutenant Quinn walked up to Henry as he said, "It is time, Gunny."

Henry sighed as he said, "Understood sir." Henry knelt down and hugged his son as he replied, "I am afraid I have to go now, son."

Joshua hugged his father back with tears in his eyes as he said, "I understand." Joshua looked up at Henry as he asked, "Please come home soon."

Henry smiled as he replied, "I will, son. Whatever it takes, I promise that one day I shall return."

Joshua and his father continued to hug each other. They were eventually joined by Mandy and Naomi. Several minutes passed by before the hug finally ended.

Henry turned to Lieutenant Quinn and saluted him as he said, "Ready to go, sir."

Joseph returned the salute as he replied, "Very good, Gunny."

With that, Gunnery Sergeant Henry Sinclair and Second Lieutenant Joseph Quinn joined the dozens of Marines boarding the airplane. Joshua, Naomi, and Mandy stood there watching and feeling very sad. Just as Henry was about to enter the airplane, he turned toward his family and gave them one final wave before disappearing inside. After all the members of Henry's Marine unit had entered the aircraft, the door was shut and the airplane prepared to takeoff. The family watched sadly from right outside the hanger as the airplane took off and began its one-way trip for Singapore. Eventually the airplane disappeared from view.

Joshua lowered his head and sighed. He just couldn't believe that his father was gone once again. And this time, his mother was not going to be there to cheer him up. He felt truly alone this time. Mandy knelt down and hugged her cousin tightly to remind him that he was not alone and that he was still with family. After several moments of standing near the hanger, Mandy, Joshua, and Naomi decided to return home. It was going to be hard for all three of them but as long as they stuck together, things would not be so bad.

**End of Story: Stand by for the revised edition of Lilo & Stitch's Ohana Onipa'a Adventures**


End file.
